From the Wild
by WolvesoftheBlueMist
Summary: An orphaned child raised by wolves knows nothing of the world.When danger threatens the forest he loves,he must set out to protect it. Along his journey, he finds out that his fate goes far beyond just the forest, and his role could very well save the land of Hyrule.
1. Prologue

**REVISED EDITION**

 **Revised edition note IMPORTANT: So I know that the story hasn't even been completed yet, but I spent a long time rewriting over and over to get the story right and fix errors as well as fix any plot holes. This particular chapter doesn't have many changes, but there is a line that Link's mother says that is very important, so read anyways.**

 **}~{**

 **Hey guys, this is my first story ever. I'd been reading other people's fanfics and as I read, a story of my own popped into my brain. While you read the story, I may have side notes in which I'll generally use bold letters. Thoughts (and occasionally flashbacks) will be in italics. I take advantage of all punctuation marks, if possible, so don't be surprised if there are longer sentences. For those of you who don't like a simple words with 4th grade vocabulary, rest assured, I'm not that way. Feel free to give suggestions, or even point out any mistakes or ask any questions. However, DO NOT say anything that can be insulting in any way, I will not hesitate to report you. Please let everyone enjoy the story if they want to.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **}~{**

Prologue

 **}~{**

Lord Banzetta shifted in his saddle. He, his wife Loretta, their 6 month old son, and a company of about 10 soldiers were headed to Hyrule Castle. The King, Gaepora, was Lord Banzetta's best friend. The two had grown up together, and while they weren't related, the King and the Lord considered themselves as brothers. As they got older, Banzetta began training as a swordsman, in the royal guard, where he met Loretta. She had exceptional skills with the bow, and while she was still young, she had become Captain of the Southern Archers. **(The Southern Archers were an elite group of bowmen, whom had the unmatchable ferocity of a dragon. They were utterly loyal to the Royal family, and were often used for stealth missions in war, and occasionally, when ordered, even acted as assassins.)** The two had fallen in love, and after a time, got married. When the King had heard that Banzetta had a son, he insisted that new family come to the castle to visit. So, when Banzetta had the time, he packed his things for the three day journey from his home in Faron Woods to the Castle.

' _We'll make it to Hyrule Field a little after nightfall.'_ He thought. _'Hopefully we won't run into bears or bandits. I mean, I know we can defeat them, but I don't want Link to get hurt._ Banzetta looked over his shoulder to where his son was asleep in his mother's arms. He wasn't sure what possessed him to give his son the name 'Link'; the only other person that he knew of who'd bore that name was the Chosen Hero. He'd disappeared into the woods four months after the Twilight had been defeated. No one knew why, although those close to him said that he was stricken with grief because he'd lost something or _someone_. The princess had apparently sent out search parties, but they always came back empty handed with no clues as to the whereabouts of the Hero.

Either way, a thousand years had passed since then, and in that time, people mutually agreed that the Hero's name was too sacred to give to children haphazardly. Yet, when Loretta had asked him what to name their baby, 'Link' burst into his mind. No matter what, it was the only name that fit him. Whenever the parents tried to call him by another name, the boy would burst into tears and refuse any food or drink. It was if the goddesses were saying what to call the baby.

' _Who knows?'_ Banzetta mused. _'Maybe he WILL become a hero!'_

A breeze ruffled Lord Banzetta's blond hair and brought him back from his thoughts. He lifted his forest green eyes to the sky. Rainclouds were gathering, darkening the sky gradually. Lord Banzetta turned his coal-black horse around and rode up to the wagon where Loretta and Link sat.

"Looks like it may rain," he said. "Do you want us to stop early?" He respected the woman's opinion and decided to ask her. His question was answered with Loretta rolling her sky-blue eyes at him. Her jet-black hair flowed like silk in the breeze.

"You know, I'm not a weakling. I've probably been on more missions than you. You don't have to pamper me," she said flatly.

Banzetta blinked. She was always so kind and carefree and did her best to help those less fortunate than her. She cracked jokes all the time and had a lighthearted spirit. Had he offended her?

"Sorry! I just thought that since we had Link with us you'd-"

He was cut off when Loretta threw her head back and burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the soldiers. He stared at her, baffled, but soon realized what had transpired. Loretta eventually looked at him (still chuckling) and her eyes danced with amusement. "Gotcha."

Banzetta smiled ruefully. He, once again, was on the receiving end of a joke. Still in Loretta's arms, Link burbled and smiled. Grinning, Lord Banzetta looked at his wife.

"Well, whatever we decide, nothing bad will happen, right?"

 **}~{**

Running Wind quietly padded through the trees. Her paws made no sound on the forest floor and her grayish-brown fur blended perfectly with the dappled colors of the woods. Pausing she lifted her head and sniffed the air. Aside from the obvious scent of the upcoming rain, there was something else…Blood. A lot of it. Running Wind stiffened. She had been the Alpha of the Guardian pack for about 7 seasons now, and was experienced enough to know the scent of human blood. This was certainly NOT good. Her pack, the Guardian pack, was not given its name for a reason. The great goddess Hylia herself had tasked the pack of wolves to guard and protect the land. To help them in this task, Hylia had given the creatures special gifts. They were a great deal bigger than normal wolves, had the intelligence of humans, and, most importantly: they were given the gift to telepathically communicate with whomever they wish.

 _ **In the beginning of the packs existence, the Guardian pack mingled with the Hylians, and cherished their company. However, after time went by, the race began to forget the wisdom, power, and purpose of the wolf pack. They began to enslave the magical beasts for entertainment purposes, and, enraged at the two-legged creatures, the Guardian pack left, abandoning the Hylians to their whims. When the demonic creature Ganondorf took control over Hyrule for seven years, the Princess at the time escaped and sought out the Guardian Pack, desperately asking for aid. However, the Alpha at the time refused to help the girl, and she left the pack alone, to wander in exile with her friend. During the time in which a millennia**_ **(which is a thousand years for those who think it might a million)** _ **went by, the Guardian Pack hid themselves from the world. It was only until the Hero of Twilight appeared as a wolf that they began to pay attention once more to the happenings of Hyrule, as they were first tasked to do.**_ **(When the Hero of Twilight disappeared he actually went to the Deep Forest where he met a Guardian Wolf and retuned with it to live a bit with the Pack, before disappearing from even them).**

Lifting her head, Running Wind drew in a deep breath. Opening her jaws she howled, her call reaching the rest of the pack's ears. Satisfied that they'd catch up to her, Wind set off, heading in the direction of the blood scent. As she trotted along, yet another scent reached her nostrils. It was strange and absolutely _FOUL_. Wind drew her lips back in a disgusted snarl. Flicking her ears forward, she heard the sounds of men-and possibly a woman- screaming. Along with the shouts of absolute terror was a demonic chatter that caused bile to rise in Running Wind's throat. A fresh, comforting scent reached her, and Wind acknowledged her pack by abandoning her stealthy crouch and instead, bunched her muscles and leapt forward toward the clearing where the horrid sounds had stopped coming from. However, instead of expecting a battle, the bodies of Hylians lay strewn across the ground.

"Please…Help us…Please…"

Running Wind followed the sound of the human voice, accompanied by her mate: Great Storm. A female human lay on the ground, one arm grasping a sword, the other holding a bundle to her chest. Extending her mind to the woman, Wind asked telepathically:

" _Dear creature that resembles the goddesses, do not fear me; I am the leader of a wolf pack that has been tasked by the over-ruling goddess Hylia to protect this land with my life. What happened to your pack that caused their downfall? What is that trembling bundle you hold against your breast? What must my pack do to help?"_

" _Hylia? I have never heard that name before. But no matter. Me and my…my husband and…our son. We were…attacked. I…I-I won't live… but, please, take my son and protect him. His…his name…It's Li...Lin-"_ The woman gasped for breath and the mental link that enabled her to talk to Running Wind faltered for a moment. _"He…he carries the blood of…of the-"_

The woman's voice was cut off as a groan escaped her and the two sky-blue eyes rolled back into her head. Her jet-black hair was plastered to her head and a dark liquid stuck in large clumps with mud on her face.

Running Wind had never seen a dead Hylian, but now she stood in a clearing with twelve massacred bodies. The silent air was broken as rain began to fall down in torrents as if Farore herself was crying-No- _SOBBING_. Running Wind took a hesitant step forward and nuzzled the tiny, but warm bundle. Carefully grasping the strange material wrapped around the Hylian pup, Wind picked up the whimpering creature and turned towards the Deep Woods.

 **}~{**

King Gaepora stared at his plate of food. He wasn't hungry. How could he be? His throat constricted at his attempts to not cry. His beloved friend was supposed to arrive at the castle a day ago. Concerned, the King had sent out a search party. They had returned earlier this day, not bearing good news, but twelve dead bodies.

Leaving the table, Gaepora left his two month pregnant wife and attendants and went to his room. Only then did his tears fall freely; he hadn't lost a good soldier, or a helpful Lord, or even a friend. No, Gaepora lost his brother, and though they weren't truly related, the King felt a piece of his heart die.

A sudden thought escaped him. _Link! Son of my brother! They didn't find HIS body did they?! Could it be? Is it possible? Is he-?_

Before the King could finish his thought, a long and mournful howl swept through the open balcony doors and reached the Kings ears. The wolfsong was sad and pained, as if a great battle had been lost.


	2. Chapter 1

**REVISED EDITION**

 **Revised edition note: There were almost no changes in this chapter, mostly just grammatical edits.**

 **}~{**

 **HI guys!**

 **(THERE ARE A FEW IMPORTANT THINGS I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE CHAPTER SO DON'T SKIP THIS!)**

 **Thank you to all who read the prologue of the story, it means a lot. Don't be afraid to review, I enjoy reading what you think, plus it gives me guidelines to see what you all like. A few other small things:**

 **-I'll try to post a new chapter every few days, but once school starts in a month, it may boil down to one chapter a week**

 **\- Not every chapter will have action, some will obviously be more boring, but every chapter is important to the story**

 **\- I have most of the story planned out already, and I'll let you guys know, as of right now, I think it'll take over 60 chapters to complete**

 **Now that you know that you know that, I have the important things to tell you all about the upcoming chapters. Link does not know his real name; the wolves gave him a pack name. I will add a reminder for those who don't read the author's note at the beginning of each chapter. Also, even though Link can communicate telepathically with the wolves, he actually doesn't understand how to speak out loud, so when he does eventually meet another Hylian, he won't understand what they're saying.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad that you all read my first mediocre chapter of my first fanfic.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

" ** _And so I grew…, as wild and as reckless as thunder over the land. Racing with the eagle, soaring with the wind. Flying? Sometimes I believed I could."_**

 ** _-Spirit_**

CHAPTER ONE: Alive and Free

 _17 years later_

Zelda was the most excited that she's been in two years. It was her sixteenth birthday tomorrow and as a special gift, her father agreed to take her on a ride in Hyrule Field. It will be the first time that she's ever left the castle grounds, and Zelda couldn't wait.

Right now Zelda was at the stables, quietly grooming her ebony-black stallion. In all honesty, she wasn't supposed to be there, but she couldn't help it. Zelda didn't like the fact that every single thing that was considered her responsibility- by _normal_ standards- was done for her by servants. Zelda hated it; she loved cleaning her room (though it didn't really need it), doing her own hair, and especially grooming her horse, Banner.

" _If I didn't do my chores,"_ Zelda thought _, "I'd probably DIE of boredom!"_

Well, that wasn't ENTIRELY true. Aside from studying figures and being taught the ways of the court, Zelda was given permission by her father, to learn how to use a bow. It was sort of a precautionary measure; if anything were to happen, then Zelda would be able to defend herself in at least one way.

 _"That's another thing that I don't get,"_ Zelda thought. " _My father allows me to learn how to use a weapon, but refuses to let me do anything else? I mean, sure I can ride Banner, but that's only if medical staff is on site. Other than that…NOTHING! 'You can only go to the gardens if you have a guard with you, you can't go to the town unless I come along, and you can NEVER leave to go to the Field or Woods!'"_

Zelda listed the rules in her head. She was annoyed, sure, but only because she couldn't figure out why her father was so protective of her. The kingdom had been in an era of peace for nearly twenty-two years!

However, something nagged at Zelda. A few years ago, she'd heard some of the castle staff talking about a lord who was killed along with his wife and son several months before she was born. Nobody knew what happened, but, apparently it was bad. Suspecting that it had something to do with her father's overprotectiveness, Zelda had asked him about it, but instead of answering, he fixed her with a sad gaze and said: "That's in the past, there's nothing we can do about it now…"

" _If it was in the past, then why did father seem so worked up about it?"_

Zelda finished grooming Banner, and as she put the tools away, her mother's voice reached her saying: "Zelda, time for dinner!"

"Coming!"

Forgetting her worries, Zelda bounded to the castle, unable to contain her excitement for tomorrow.

 **}~{**

Running Wind silently watched the osprey. It flew slowly above the lake. Suddenly it dove down with great speed, talons outstretched, and hit the water. The bird flapped its wings and raised from the surface of the lake, carrying a struggling fish as it went.

Wind sighed in contentment as Great Storm gently groomed her back fur. It was early fall **(wolves don't have names for seasons though)** and her pack was dozing in the late sun after a meal of deer. A loud _whoop!_ cut the air and the Alpha female turned her head to the direction of the sound. Lone Sky was playing with a horse he'd found three cycles ago. **(Cycles are what wolves call years)** The horse was only a shivering foal, and Lone Sky had begged Running Wind to allow him to take care of her. At first Wind had been hesitant, but as the equine grew older, she'd allowed Sky to ride her, giving him an advantage against fast prey, such as caribou. **(When Sky was younger he'd found a dagger in the forest and used that to kill)** The animal had no fear to the danger, and Wind respected that. So, in short, Running Wind was glad that she'd accepted the horse into the pack.

Right now, the chestnut- red filly was prancing away from the pack member in a game called 'Hunting'. **(Really it's just tag)** And, although the Hylian cub- as some of the wolves called him- only had two legs, he was fast, agile, and cunning which he often used to his advantage.

Without warning he fell to the ground and didn't move. Epona- that's what she said her name was so Sky didn't change it- turned and looked at him. Concerned when Lone Sky didn't move she went to him. As she nuzzled his blond hair in an attempt to wake him, his conscious reached her and, teasingly, he said: _"Gotcha."_

Springing from the ground, Sky slapped Epona on the flank. Laughing, he bounded away toward the nearest tree.

" _No fair!_ " Epona's conscious called after him. _"I thought you were hurt!"_

" _When hunting, you must do anything to get the kill,"_ Sky countered.

" _And I suppose prey will do anything to escape?"_ Epona sarcastically asked as Sky began to ascend the tree.

" _Yup!"_

Nickering in amusement the filly replied, _"I guess you win this round. Be warned though, I won't play nice next time."_

" _I wouldn't dream of it."_

Grinning, Lone Sky leapt from the branch he was perched on and gracefully landed on Epona's back in riding position. They both turned back to the rest of the pack, to see Running Wind approach them.

" _Lone Sky."_

" _Yes mother?"_

" _Aren't you supposed to talk to Faron at sunfall?"_

" _Yes. He told me he has something important to discuss, but when I asked him what it was, he only said: 'You need to wake up.' What did he mean by that?"_

Cocking her head at her adopted son, Wind asked, _"He said that?"_

" _Yes."_

Settling her haunches on the ground, Wind gazed at Lone Sky with pride. It was rare nowadays, for Faron to call Guardian wolves forward and send them on missions around Hyrule. Now that the great Light Spirit had called _Lone Sky_ forward- of all pack members available, mind you- made his adopted mother exceedingly proud.

" _I do not know what he meant when he said that, but be mindful that Faron has more wisdom than you or I. Listen carefully to what he has to say, and be patient if it doesn't make sense to you."_

" _Yes mother."_

" _And mind your manners!"_ called the pack Alpha, as Sky turned Epona in the direction of the spring and rode off.

" _I'll be back before sunrise! See you soon!"_ he called back. Lifting his head he let out a howl.

Little did Lone Sky know, he would not see his wolf-mother for a long time.

 **}~{**

 **That's it for the first chapter!**

 **For those of you who may be confused, yes- Lone Sky is Link.**

 **As a heads up, I may post the next chapter today or tomorrow, it depends, but in the meantime, feel free to review!**

 **Till next time,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I know this is a day later than what I'd said it'd be, but I had an entire scene typed out with Lone Sky(Link) talking to Faron, but it didn't seem to work; it seemed too choppy and sudden. So in between two parties over the course of two days, I had to think of another scene that would fit the story better. BUT, this chapter is a lot longer :)**

 **ALSO…**

 **Thanks to everyone who read the beginning of the story, it means a lot, however a special thanks goes out to these four people.**

 **ROFLCOPTER- Thanks for the comment about the prologue's cliffhanger. If I had known it was that bad, I'd have posted sooner.**

 **Isetba- Thanks for the fav, honestly, I wasn't too happy with the outcome of the prologue and first chapter, but I'm glad you're liking it so far.**

 **Esparia- Thanks for the follow, I actually thought I'd have to post four-five chapters before I got even one (also for the comment; you got the exact point of what I was aiming for)**

 **Random guy dude-Thanks a ton for the follow! It really does mean a lot (also, is that really your pen name? It's pretty funny, I honestly thought the website was pulling a joke on me!)**

 **Either way, I'm happy with the attention the story is getting so far, and I hope to continue to please you.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **XXXXX**

" _ **Every possible stress you have has got to be there. The baby blues, being separated from your family, and also not knowing where you're going to go, or what's going to happen in the long run."**_

 _ **-Beth Manning**_

 **XXX**

 **WARNING!**

 **There is a scene later that is a bit…sad. OK maybe two scenes…or three.**

CHAPTER TWO: Separated

 **XXX**

As Lone Sky and Epona headed towards the spring of Faron, Sky couldn't help but get the feeling that they were being followed. He turned on Epona's back and, thanks to his keen eyesight, caught the faint flash of black fur.

Sighing Sky called out, _"Lunar Eclipse, I know you're there. Stop sneaking around and come out."_

There was a pause before a lithe black wolf slipped out of the forest. A patch of white fur shaped like a crescent moon rested upon her forehead. She was young, only born two cycles ago, and was Lone Sky's younger pup mate. She had the dark coloring of Great Storm, and the lean shape of Running Wind.

 _"How'd you know I was following you?"_ she asked.

 _"How could we not notice? Your stalking skills are great, but you were too close, and because of that I could sense you"_ the older sibling replied. _"What is it that you want anyways? Do mother and father know you're here?_

Eclipse shifted uncomfortably. _"Maybe. Well… Not exactly. I mean…No."_

Sky groaned. He loved his little sister, he really did. She was a very talented wolf and was in fact really smart, but she didn't always make the right choices.

 _"Won't your mother be angry when she finds out?"_ Epona asked. _"Last time you went off without telling anyone, she nearly had your pelt!"_

 _"I know, but I couldn't help it. Something was telling me that something bad was going to happen, and I didn't want you guys to get into trouble without any help."_

Sky gazed at the young wolf sympathetically. Their brother, Light Heart, used to tease her about her 'ability' to 'read the stars'. **(Reading the Stars is an expression that wolves use when talking about sensing the future. Not seeing it, but sensing what may happen, and Lunar Eclipse's ability at it is great, and though it's respected, Light Heart was too much of a jokester to pay much attention to it. However, he never purposefully hurt his sister's feelings.)** The black wolf had been embarrassed at the fact that she had the ability. She felt as though she was too insignificant to be blessed with the rare gift. Lone Sky knew this, and, after considering it, spoke to Eclipse.

 _"If you do feel as though something bad could happen, why don't you stay with us? I'm sure if we explained it to mother and father, they'd understand. They respect your abilities, as does the whole pack. Don't worry, I've got your back."_

Lunar Eclipse's sapphire blue eyes lit up with delight. _"Do you mean it? Do you REALLY mean it!?"_

Sky rumbled in his throat out of amusement at her excitement. _"Of course I do, but you'd better behave when we get there, Faron may not want you to hear what he has to say."_

 _"OK!"_ came the eager response.

 **XXX**

The trio continued to the spring, nighttime already settled upon the land. However, as they arrived at the entrance, they noticed that a great barrier blocked the way. It wasn't one made of wood and stone, no, the barrier seemed as though the darkest shadows had merged together and glowed a deathly purple at the seams.

The boy and the animals, stared in horror at the thing. It RADIATED evil and darkness. Terrified that the Light Spirit on the other side was in danger, Lone Sky dismounted and cautiously approached it. Despite Epona's warnings, he reached out slowly and touched the dark wall. Almost immediately, dark energy shot out and wrapped around Sky's arm and stabbed into his flesh. Yelping, Sky jerked away, the dark energy still crackled around his antebrachium for a few more seconds. Eclipse and Epona rushed to him, but before they could escape from the place, a demonic chatter erupted from their right.

Eight horrid creatures appeared. Two were large black birds with razor like talons and beaks that looked like they were made for shredding flesh. Four more of the beings were two-legged, but unlike Lone Sky, their skin was a sickly shade of green. They were wrapped in the strangest furs Sky had ever seen, and two bull-like horns protruded from the sides of their heads. The hellions carried large sticks with stones connected at the ends. They had tiny beady eyes that glowed a terrible red. The last two creatures seemed most menacing, however. They had the structure of a canine, but their flesh was rotting away, and on some parts of their bodies, the bones showed, bits of corpuscle still clinging to the white structure. Cold, ice-blue eyes stared unblinking at the group of three.

Before any of the beings in the standstill could move, a voice rich with fear and panic reached them all, and Sky recognized it as Faron.

" _RUN LIGHT CHILD!"_ the Spirit cried. _"DO NOT LET THEM CATCH YOU! HURRY BACK TO YOUR PACK- THEY TOO ARE IN DANGER! HERE, TAKE THIS AND FLEE!"_

Lone Sky hardly registered as a beam of golden light burst through the barrier and wrapped around him, adorning the Hylian with a glistening blue pendent that hung around his neck. He didn't notice that his arm was throbbing in pain and was beginning to smoke. No, panic and fear for his pack clutched the boy and he desperately mounted Epona and spurred her back where they came from. Accustomed to the woods, Epona soon lost the birds and demon-wolves as they attempted to give pursuit.

Lunar Eclipse followed them, afraid to see what was happening back at the clearing by the lake; back where they'd left their family.

 **XXX**

Zelda lay awake in her bed, the moonlight gently shining through her creamy white curtains. Anticipation for her birthday treat the next morning prevented her from sleep. She smiled, thinking about all the fun she'd have on her relaxing and peaceful ride. Zelda didn't think it was possible for anything wrong to be going on at that exact moment.

 **XXX**

As Epona burst into the clearing by the lake, Lone Sky thought his heart would stop. Animals of all species ran desperately to the forest, their terror filled screeches filling the air. Sky focused on what they were running from. At the far end of the clearing a massive light danced across the land. It glowed orange, yellow, and red, all the while making a terrible crackling sound.

Eclipse and Epona, meanwhile were looking around frantically, trying to spot any sign of the wolf pack. Blinking away from the living light, Sky joined them in their search. However, he soon thought that he'd pass out from the horror of a seen that played out in front of him.

A fawn, separated from its mother's side, tripped and fell. It tried to get up, but immediately fell back down. The dancing light reached the struggling infant and engulfed it. The cries of pain from the creature reached Sky's ears, scarring his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again. When he laid eyes on the fawn again, it was dead, its body seared black. One of its eyes was swelled to an abnormal proportion, and suddenly it burst, splattering juices into the surrounding light.

Lone Sky hurled.

But Lunar Eclipse interrupted his retching with a strangled cry.

" _Sky, Epona! Look! There's more of them! Those demon creatures!"_

Sure enough, more of the hellions were racing around, screeching. They seemed to have spotted the trio and were speeding toward them. Without warning something raced through the air and imbedded itself in Sky's right side, just below his collarbone. He screamed as searing agony sliced into him. Below him, Epona gave a shrill whinny, and beside him, Eclipse emitted a violent snarl of absolute rage.

Instead of running to confront the beasts, Lunar Eclipse turned and dashed into the forest, Epona (with Sky on her back) in hot pursuit.

" _WAIT!"_ Lone Sky cried. _"What about the pack?! We still have to find them!"_

" _NO!"_ Epona shot back, her voice was full of authority as though she was the alpha of their group of three. _"It's much too dangerous right now! THINK Sky! Your pain is blinding you from the truth- THEY'RE GONE! DISAPPEARED! We have nothing back there! NOTHING!"_ she paused. _"Only death."_

" _You're wrong! They're back there! We have to save them!"_

Eclipse's voice reached out to him as the black demon birds appeared and began swooping at them. _"Sky, Epona's right. The pack is-"_

" _You don't care do you?!"_ Sky accused his sister. _"YOU DON'T CARE!"_

Burying his face into Epona's cream mane, Sky thrust his conscious outward grasping every mind as far as he could reach.

" _MOTHER! MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?! MOTHER!"_

Opening his mouth he emitted howl after howl, reaching out it utter desperation.

Lone Sky continued his anguished cries until his head and throat throbbed along with his arm and shoulder. Lunar Eclipse and Epona could only silently listen as they tried to flee the birds. They were successful, but not after getting slashed by them; Eclipse on her shoulder, Epona on her flank, and Sky had three, all on his back, with one dangerously deep and dangerously close to his neck. For some reason the dark creatures had seemed to target him, but for the life of Eclipse, she couldn't figure out why. She concentrated on leading Epona away from the danger, following her instinct and headed to where she felt the safest way was.

Epona, meanwhile was trying to calm Lone Sky down as he rode, trembling on her back. She was scared for him, it was obvious he was getting weak from blood loss. The horse could feel his inner life liquid dripping onto her back, and his grip on her mane was steadily getting weaker. She had to keep him awake until they could stop; if he fell off, the two animals might not notice.

" _Little One, oh Little One, it'll be alright, you'll see. Just try to stay awake ok? Listen to my voice, ok Little One?"_

He never answered, but simply shifted himself on her back, which exploded relief into Epona. Perhaps he be ok?

The two quadruped animals ran on and on, despite having left the forest and having entered an immense field. They continued, but eventually stopped when they reached a river. Eclipse was panting heavily and Epona was dripping sweat, but they knew they weren't safe until they reached the other side.

After taking a quick break for water, they prepared to leap the divide, as the current was too fast to swim across. Eclipse went first. Being a Guardian wolf, and therefore gifted with a larger size than a normal wolf, Eclipse was able to leap across fairly easily, although she had to dig her claws in. Turning she watched as Epona jumped. The equine had misjudged the distance, however, and the black wolf watched horrified as the horse and boy fell backwards into the rushing water.

" _NO!"_ she yowled as the only ones she had left disappeared into the distance and darkness.

 **XXX**

Lone Sky was jerked wide awake as he felt his body hit cold water. He managed to get a choking breath before he was sucked under the swift current. He was barely able to get another breath before being pulled under once more. He was weakened already from his wounds and was no longer strong enough to struggle to the surface.

The last thing he heard before darkness enveloped him was Epona's terrified voice, calling out to him, pleading him to answer; pleading him to be ok.

 **XXXXX**

" _ **People fear death even more than pain. It's strange that they fear death. Life hurts a lot more than death. At the point of death, the pain is over."**_

 _ **-Jim Morrison**_


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY WOLF PACK!**

 **I know it's been longer than normal, but I had a REALLY good idea for the story and I was busy plotting out how I'm going to incorporate it into the story.**

 **ANYWAYS…**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND ATTENTION!**

 **ROFLCOPTER- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I'm glad I unknowingly posted on your birthday :) Also don't feel bad about your cliffhanger comment, it wasn't offensive at all! In fact I was happy to get your review and I look forward to reading more of them!**

 **Esparia- I hope your heart gets fixed! ;) The book you talked about sounds interesting, I'll look into it!**

 **Lokitty2- Any review is a review no matter the length. I'm just thankful for you reading my story!**

 **Arison Nakaru- Thanks for the follow! I hope to please you with the story!**

 **However another thanks goes out to all who read the story so far!**

 **Don't hesitate to review!**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **XXXXX**

" _ **Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."**_

 _ **-Kahlil Gibran**_

 **XXX**

CHAPTER 3: Alone and Lost

 **XXX**

Zelda shot out of bed the next morning and promptly did a happy dance.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" she cheered, only slightly embarrassed at her childish attitude. She swept back her curtains and flung open the doors to her balcony and ran out onto it.

The balcony ran the entire length of that wall. Everyone who had a room along that wing had access to their own section of the veranda, and each residents section was separated by a white marbled railing, enabling people to talk to one another. However, only one other person aside from Zelda had a room along that wall with access to the terrace.

He was currently outside when Zelda bounded out.

"Hello Cassius," she greeted, to which the man turned and smiled.

Cassius was young, only about 22, but he was exceptionally skilled with the sword. He was the youngest of the four Captains of the castle guard, and despite this great honor, he was pretty laid back. Cassius had a strong build, one which a lot of other soldiers envied. He had wispy black hair that wasn't cropped short, but wasn't too long. Deep green eyes gazed at the world, analyzing it. In all honesty, Zelda would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on him.

Cassius' father had died before the knight was born, and his mother, had died giving birth. All alone, the boy was raised by his aunt and uncle, but they had left on a trip with their son to the castle when he was five, and were killed. **(Sound familiar?)** He was then taken in by a kind family that his parents knew. Cassius never told Zelda about his past, but she had her suspicions that he'd lost family.

"Zelda?" he asked, his voice pulling her gently out of her daze. Blushing she looked at him. Generally, soldiers had to call her 'Princess' or 'Young Highness", but Zelda told as many people as possible to just call her by her name. Only a handful of them actually listened, and Cassius was one of them.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, and mentally scolded herself for losing her composure.

Laughing, Cassius shook his head. "You're going out of the grounds today right?"

"Yeah, Father's taking me since it's my sixteenth birthday." She walked up to the dividing rail and leaned against it. Cassius turned to her completely and stepped away from the back railing, bringing him closer to Zelda, who could feel her ears burning.

"What about you; what are you doing today Cassius?"

He blinked at her. "Didn't you hear?" he asked. "I'm supposed to get a troop of ten soldiers and accompany you."

Delight filled Zelda as she realized that her crush would be coming along, only to freeze at the other half of his statement.

"You mean, others are coming as well?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "Is something wrong, are you ok?"

Sighing Zelda nodded. She had hoped to have a quiet and peaceful ride, not one with a bunch of soldiers tromping around. _I suppose it can't be that bad._ She thought. _Some of the guards do deserve a break, even if 'break' means leaving the castle on another job._ Turning back to a concerned Cassius, Zelda spoke. "Make sure you bring those who have worked hard and diligently; those whom you believe deserve a break from these constricting walls."

He nodded and smiled. "Well, we'd better hurry up and get ready. Otherwise, your father might leave you behind." Glancing down he added: "You also probably don't want to be going around in that."

Zelda looked down, and immediately her face flushed a bright red. She had forgotten to get dressed and was still in her nightgown. Yelping in embarrassment, she turned and fled back to her room to change, leaving a chuckling Cassius behind.

 **XXX**

Lunar Eclipse's sides heaved and sorrow had become her heart's blanket. She was stumbling forward, following the river in the direction her companions had disappeared. She'd been traveling all night, and as the morning light had stretched across the sky, Eclipse finally dropped in sheer exhaustion.

Whimpering, she thought of how just yesterday she'd been happy, but now… Eclipse's thoughts were interrupted as something rustled in the tall grass. Even though she was downwind of whatever it was, the black wolf couldn't catch a scent.

Without warning another wolf stepped out. It wasn't normal however, Eclipse knew that much. It was big, VERY big; even to her. It glowed a brilliant gold, brighter than the rising sun. Beautiful crimson eyes gazed at Eclipse, pinning her. It gave a faint snarl, and leapt.

 **XXX**

Cassius watched, amused, as Zelda _endlessly_ chatted Ayleth's ears off.

Ayleth was the daughter of Lord Barda, whose family was another resident of the castle. Ayleth was almost a year older than Zelda, her seventeenth birthday was in about 3 months. She was the only other girl around Zelda's age that lived in the castle, and so the two became friends almost immediately.

Ayleth was around six when her father started to teach her the sword and bow. She was quite good, though Cassius knew there had been better in the past. However, her eyesight was almost unmatchable and gave her an advantage.

She had natural dark blue hair **(kinda like Lucina's hair from Fire Emblem),** which was pulled back into a ponytail. Wispy side bangs fell loose, a few strands lay across her eyes (not rendering them hidden, however). Royal sapphire eyes watched the world with a gentleness that could easily harden into hard rocks if angered. She had her sword strapped across her back alongside her bow and quiver, unlike most, who kept their sword at their side.

Almost the opposite Zelda, who was regal and composed, Ayleth was a bit of a wild child. She spent hours with animals instead of training, and sometimes brought critters into the castle. She'd then get a good scolding after the creature was caught and released back where it had come from, always unharmed.

Cassius chuckled to himself, remembering the time she'd brought a raccoon home. And a squirrel. And a hawk. AND, to the maids' terror, a coyote, although it _was_ a bit mad at her for disturbing it sleep. _How'd she even manage that?_

Ayleth had come along on the ride one: because Cassius had caught her trying to go into Hyrule Field instead of train (again) and two: Zelda had begged him to not send her back, and to instead allow the bluenette to come with them.

So now, the swordswoman was on her horse, Suntaria, listening to Zelda rant on about all the fun she'd have.

"Where would you like to go first: Upper or lower Hyrule Field?" King Gaepora asked.

Taking a break from talking to Ayleth, who visibly relaxed, Zelda cocked her head and thought for a moment. "Well, let's start with the upper Field and make our way down to the lower part. That way we can stop by the river and let the horses have a drink. We could probably sit and relax there, maybe even go for a swim since it's so close to the south entrance of Castle Town."

Ayleth rolled her eyes at her friend. "What you suggest makes sense, but we'd have to stop a bit farther downstream if you want to swim. The current is too strong in some places. You could easily get swept away."

 **XXX**

Epona felt despair. Utter and complete despair. She'd woken up a little past sunrise on the bank of the river. Struggling to her hooves, the filly frantically looked around for Lone Sky, but he was nowhere in sight.

Limping to the riverside, for her wounded flank was aching, Epona gazed at her reflection. A pang of sadness touched her when she saw the large feather of a Golden Eagle woven into her mane. Sky had tied it to her hair when she was younger.

 _ **"There!" Sky exclaimed finishing the braid around the feather. "Now if I ever lose you, I can find you, and not mistake another horse for you."**_

 _ **"Sky, there's no way you'll lose me; I'm never going to leave your side!"**_

 _ **"I know. But, it gives me comfort."**_

Epona nickered gently in memory.

 _"Oh Sky, I'm here, I'm lost. Can you find me? I've got the feather, I'm wearing it. You'll know who I am…Please? Find me?"_

 **XXX**

Ayleth smiled as she watched Zelda play in the river. It was late in the afternoon, though not sundown and the group had finally arrived at a safe place for the princess to swim. It was close to the town walls, though hidden by trees. King Gaepora and the ten soldiers were upstream, a little bit away from the river, but still in earshot should anything go wrong. They were taking a much needed break, from what Ayleth could understand, the soldiers had their work going in overdrive.

Turning her attention back to her friend, Ayleth watched in amusement as Zelda tried to get Banner into the water. "C'mon boy! It's just water! It'll help you cool off…Look I know you don't like water normally, but it'll be fun!"

"He won't listen you know."

Ayleth turned and looked at Cassius. He was given the job to keep watch over the girls, and quite frankly Ayleth was offended. _I'm perfectly capable of guarding Zelda and myself._ Just to prove her point, the swordswoman had refused to get off her black and white pinto, and appointed herself as guard over the other two, much to Cassius' annoyance.

Oh how she loved to get on his nerves.

"Why don't you get in then?" Zelda asked the man.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Why? HA! Are you _scared_?"

"As if!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yes!"

"Prove it!" Zelda challenged, and splashed him.

Obviously the two forgot about Ayleth as they got into a rather childish water fight. _Isn't Cassius like, twenty-two?_ Ayleth thought. _They're acting like love…struck…pupp…ies. Oh._ Grinning in mischief, the female knight raised her voice so the two could hear her.

"For goodness sakes you two, just get married already!"

Ayleth got a better reaction than what she had hoped for. Both of the Hylians immediately stopped splashing and their faces turned bright red. Zelda's jaw dropped open and she spluttered in attempt to compose herself. Cassius gaped at his soldier, his eyes wide open. "I-I-I-," he stammered.

Laughing, Ayleth turned Suntaria downstream and began to ride off.

"Never mind!" she called over her shoulder. "I'll let you two finish your lovers quarrel."

If anyone had said that it was impossible for the two to get redder, they would've been proved wrong.

 **XXX**

Still chuckling, Ayleth allowed her pinto stallion to choose his pace as they went farther downstream. Looking up at the sky, Ayleth's wide smile slowly faded as she noticed a rather large gathering of vultures circling an area quite close, though the view of _what_ they were circling was obstructed by plants. Frowning the girl nudged Suntaria to go a little faster. Normally, Ayleth would've let the vultures be, but if there was a rotting corpse too close to the water, it might not be good for the aquatic animals.

Finally brushing past the plants, she froze. She had expected a deer or boar to be lying dead, but instead there was a boy. He was lying half in the water with his back to her and lay still and unmoving.

Covering her mouth in horror, Ayleth slipped off Suntaria and scrambled to the person's side. As she got closer, she noticed deep gash marks across his back, with one close to his neck. Dried blood was crusted all over; obviously it had come from his injuries. Reaching out hesitantly, Ayleth touched his bare shoulder and jerked back in surprise. He was still warm! Swiftly she turned him over and quickly felt bile rise in her throat. He had a cut above his left eye. On his right, just below his collarbone, an arrow protruded from his body. A thin line of blood was dried to his skin, but even that was not the worst of it. No, it was his arm, _Goddesses_ his arm!

It was burned, _badly_. The entire forearm looked as though someone had purposefully taken a hot iron and drew painful patterns across it. The flesh along the deep burns were a sickly purple, and the other patches of skin were smoking slightly.

Ayleth didn't realize she was crying until she began to scream for help.

 **XXX**

Zelda stared embarrassed at Cassius. Ayleth had just disappeared into the foliage after casting one last remark over her shoulder.

The black haired Captain was looking at her as well, his face still red.

Zelda wasn't sure why, but he looked utterly ridiculous, and adorable, all at the same time. Unable to help herself, she burst out laughing. After a moments pause, he joined her. They laughed and laughed and it was only after a few minutes that they were able to breathe.

"Oh Hylia," Zelda chortled. "Ayleth knows I'm going to kill her later."

"Better get in line," Cassius agreed. "I'm going put her through the worst drills imaginable."

"I'll use my magic to give her nightmares for the rest of the year."

Smiling Zelda flopped onto the grass. Cassius walked over and sat next to her. They watched the clouds go by for a little bit.

Breaking the silence Cassius spoke. "About what she said though, do you-"

He was interrupted as a scream ripped the air. The two shot to their feet as cries rang out.

"ZELDA! CASSIUS! COME QUICK! PLEASE! OH GODDESSES NO!"

Ignoring Cassius warnings, Zelda shot forward, following the sound of Ayleth's panicked shrieks. Racing through the tall plants she burst into a slight clearing by the river. Ayleth was sobbing uncontrollably as she knelt next to something, no _someone_.

 **XXXXX**

" _ **I'm slowly losing my mind. I'm pathetic. Alone. Lost. Only breathing, not living. Mentally**_ **broken** _ **."**_

 _ **-Being Quotes**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Wolf Pack!**

 **I know I may sound like a jerk when I say this, BUT, I kinda maybe purposefully made you guys wait for the next chapter for suspense. :) Although some of the time I actually was really busy.**

 **There's gonna be a change to how I do my short note to you guys at the beginning of each chapter. If you write a review and want me to answer to it, be it a question or your thoughts, just say so. If you don't say that you want me to answer or comment about it, then I won't do anything. I do read every review, so don't feel neglected.**

 **Now…**

 **Kira1525- Thanks for the fav and follow, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Skullkid836- thanks for the favorite, I'm glad you like the story!**

 **!IMPORTANT!**

 **When reading this, you'll see that I used the names of gemstones to explain the color of Lone Sky's pendent, Sky's eyes, and Cassius' eyes. Please look up an image of these gemstones, it'll help you to understand how beautiful their eyes really are. Also, it's kinda important for a bit of backstory that has been explained a little, but will be delved into more later.**

 **Here's a list of the stones:**

 **-zircon**

 **-tsavorite**

 **-Kashmir sapphire**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **P.S**

 **How do you all feel about shapeshifting?**

 **XXXXX**

" _ **Being lost in the world is scary, but being lost in your own mind is terrifying."**_

 _ **-boardofwisdom**_

 **XXX**

CHAPTER 4: Awake

 **XXX**

Cassius paced nervously back and forth in the medical hall of the castle. Ayleth was sitting on a chair, twiddling with the blue zircon pendant that was hung around the strange boy's neck. It had even stranger markings on the inside of the gemstone that was illegible. Zelda was inside the room with the nurses and a spellcaster, all of whom had been trying to heal the stranger's arm. They'd been there for about three hours.

Suddenly, one of the nurses rushed out, carrying a bowl with water stained red, and clothes that had been turned from pristine white to a dark crimson. Cassius recognized her as one of Zelda's friends, Krea.

"How is he?" the young Captain asked, stepping forward.

Krea paused and gave him a queer look. "You know, it's strange really. I've worked on more patients than I could remember, and while I've felt bad for them, none of it compares to what I feel in that room…Just-just seeing that boy in that condition, I'm not sure why, but I feel as though my heart is shattering." Tears welled in her eyes. "I can't explain it, but to see him in there, in that small room, wounded to the point of being on Death's door; it just feels so…WRONG."

Sniffling, Krea excused herself and rushed off to get fresh water and bandages, leaving Cassius and Ayleth to contemplate what the nurse had just said.

"You know," Ayleth began. "I felt the same way sorta. I mean, when I found that guy, I realized I was crying. Not sure why, but I felt so _awful_."

Cassius tilted his head and thought back to the group's frantic race back to the castle. He had been carrying the unconscious body back, and had found himself praying for the kid to be okay…

"I know what you mean Ayleth."

 **XXX**

Lunar Eclipse silently followed the golden wolf as they padded through the vast Field. They'd caught and killed a wild goat, although the golden wolf didn't eat, only prompted Eclipse to devour her share.

They continued after that without delay, and had caught a whiff of Epona's scent. Though it was a little stale, the comforting smell gave a gentle reassurance to the black wolf, strengthening her resolve to find her family.

It was now late evening, the sky already darkening, but the she-wolf had courage and hope, a sense of calm in her suddenly chaotic life. The two were catching up to the red chestnut, as her scent trail was getting much stronger.

Tail twitching, Eclipse quickened her pace to catch up with the bigger canine.

" _Hey, Time, before we stop for tonight, could you show me that attack move again?"_

 **XXX**

 _ **Darkness. Lone Sky was in complete darkness. Any normal wolf would've been fine with it, enjoying the quiet calm it provided. But this black emptiness was suffocating; closing in and around Sky with no restraint. Choking him.**_

 _ **Without warning, a flash blinded Sky, and when his vision cleared, the deadly all-consuming light was surrounding him, snarling and crackling. Desperately, he tried to flee, but his body refused to listen. Instead something was clawing at his arm, shoulder, and back rendering him helpless and unable to move. Terrified, Sky whipped his head to the side, trying to see what was preventing him from escape. Horror filled him as he stared into the dead, crimson eyes of a green monster.**_

 _ **Immediately Lone Sky began to thrash trying to throw off his attacker, all the while the death light coming closer; the heat unbearable. A pitiful bleating pierced Sky's ears. Turning, he saw the fawn; he saw its eye swelling; he saw the black charred bodies of…of Epona and Eclipse. Their gaze lifeless, yet still boring into his soul, ripping into his already broken heart-**_

With a strangled cry Lone Sky shot up, and found himself gazing at a pair of beautiful tsavorite eyes.

 **XXX**

Dinner was quiet. Of course, Cassius was never really one to talk when enjoying the company of the royal family and the one soldier that always tried to annoy him. The one soldier who was currently as still as stone.

"So, um, sweetheart, how was your ride?" asked Zelda's mother, trying to break the quiet.

"Oh! Ah, it was…well… _eventful_."

"Mmm."

Silence.

Snorting, Zelda's brother, Tristan stood up.

"May I be excused?" he asked. "I'd rather not sit through this wagon-wreck that we're calling dinner."

Zelda looked ready to protest (it was her birthday dinner after all), but Ayleth stood up.

"I'd like to be excused as well," she murmured.

Now THAT got everyone's attention.

"What, you don't want to stuff yourself with fifty plates of food today?" Cassius teased while the king looked as his daughter's friend in surprise, the queen gave a small understanding smile, and Zelda furrowed her brow in concern.

"Are you feeling okay, Ayleth?" she asked, knowing that her friend loved dinner.

"I'm just-well I just want to check on him. To see if he's doing okay, or if he's woken up yet."

Cassius frowned. "He was wounded pretty badly, Ayleth. I don't think he'll be waking up anytime s-"

For the second time that day, Cassius was interrupted by a shrill shriek that swept through the castle halls and reached the dining table. A maid burst in, gasping.

"Sometin's wrong!" she said. "The littl' boy was jest layin' der wen' he started thrashin' 'round and cryin' out!"

Ayleth shot an accusatory glance at Cassius that said _I knew we should've checked on him_ , and ran out of the room. Cassius groaned and followed his soldier, grabbing his sword and strapping it around his waist should anything go wrong.

"Wait here," he told the royal family before disappearing out the room.

When the two got to there, it was worse than expected. Cassius had thought that the teen was shouting and maybe crying, but nothing worse. However, the blonde was making horrible animalistic sounds of rage, pain, and terror. He was thrashing around, and the nurses were staying away, afraid of getting hit by a flailing arm or leg.

As Cassius watched, he noticed the bandages at the boy's shoulder grow a large spot of red. Krea turned to Cassius.

"Hold him down! I don't want him to get hurt any worse!"

The captain nodded, and, seeing his opening, thrust forward and pinned the arms down.

"Calm down! Wake up! It's alright!" he shouted, struggling to maintain his grip, for the kid was far stronger than he looked.

Cassius grunted as a writhing knee collided with his side. All at once, the panicked sleeper froze. Hesitantly Cassius released his arms and promptly jerked back as the boy shot up to a sitting position.

It was then that the young captain beheld the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

 **XXX**

To say that the eyes were the _color_ of sapphires was and understatement. Or so believed Ayleth as she stared at the captivating and brilliant orbs.

' _No,'_ she thought _. 'They've GOT to be_ _ **real**_ _sapphires just carved to fit into his sockets!"_

Indeed it appeared that way. The boy's eyes DID look like actual sapphires. They were Kashmir blue with darker and lighter shades mixed in. The reflection of the light in the blue made it seem as though they were stars; twinkling in the gorgeous night. As the boy flicked his eyes around to inspect his surroundings, the shades of blue swirled around, like the ocean.

At last the analytical blue orbs fixed themselves on Cassius' green ones. Then the boy did something that surprised them all.

He growled at them.

 **XXX**

Lone Sky didn't know what happened to him. He didn't know where he was. All that he knew was that he was in a strange den, with even stranger creatures that somehow looked like him. Only fatter. And he knew that he had to escape. After quickly checking out his surroundings Sky focused his attention back to the closest creature; the one who was sitting a mere tail length away.

Narrowing his eyes threateningly, Sky growled, yet the opposing creature only blinked, and refused to back off. He then drew his lips back and bared his teeth, and obvious sign of threat, but still the stranger didn't move.

Immediately Sky took his chance. Leaping off the funny nest he was on, the pack member raced out of the strange opening to the den, past the others inside.

' _Strange idiots.'_ Sky thought. _'What's wrong with them; they're so SLOW! And what's wrong with this place; it's like a fox-dunged rabbit hole! Tunnels EVERYWHERE!'_

Looking to his right, Sky noticed the tunnel going upwards. Gritting his teeth and ignoring his pain, he raced forward and scrambled up the weird incline. Arriving at the top, Sky reached another long tunnel, and at the end he saw the sky. It seemed at bit blurry for some reason, but assuming it was because of the distance, the boy raced forward.

A strange cry rang behind him, and Sky heard the rapid paw steps of a pursuing creature. Snarling, Sky increased his pace as he closed in on the tunnel's end. If he could get out into the open then perhaps he'd be able to put up a fight.

Grunting, Sky launched himself at the supposed opening.

 **XXX**

The boy had surprised Cassius when he shot out of the room like an arrow. Leaping up, Cassius gave chase, Ayleth by his side, although she soon passed him. (She _was_ the fastest person Cassius knew)

They followed the fleeing person around the corner, and to their surprise, up the stairs.

"If he was trying to escape," Ayleth shouted back to Cassius. "Then why would he go upstairs?!"

"I'm not sure!" he called back. "Just make sure you catch him!"

She grunted in acknowledgement a reached out her arm to snag the boy, only to gasp in surprise a he raced even faster, outstripping Ayleth by far.

Cassius ignored that though. The boy had already run past the last side hallway; where was he headed? Suddenly Cassius understood and he called out in alarm.

"NO! STOP!"

He was too late however, as the boy flung himself through the glass window that spanned the whole length of the back wall, leaving a flabbergasted pair of soldiers behind, wondering how in Hylia's name the boy had managed to do…well any of what he'd just done.

 **XXXXX**

 _ **I am a free spirit….either admire me from the ground or fly with me….but don't ever try to cage me.**_

 _ **-quoteaddicts**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Wolf Pack!**

 **You didn't have to wait as long this time :D I'm actually trying to crank out as many chapters as I can before school starts on Tuesday, and my birthday next**

 **Sunday. So hope fully you guys with have 3-5 chapters that I'll post today, tomorrow, or Tuesday afternoon.**

 **Also, I cannot express how happy I am with the reviews and follows that I'm getting, I gives me much joy to give you guys something to read and talk about.**

 **Anyways,**

 **MidnaTheInkling- thank you so much for the follow, enjoy the story and suffer the cliffhangers!**

 **Dual Eclipse 5- thanks for the follow as well, just don't get panic attacks because of cliffhangers! (That's what happens to me when others cliffhanger on a good story)**

 **ROFLCOPTER- Oh my goodness. I look forward to yours, and Esparia's, review after each chapter! The fact that you always have something witty to say about the cliffhangers, give me a laugh each and every time. Also, who said the shapeshifting was about turning into a wolf? :) (Although that's not a bad idea) I was thinking, hmmm… something more along the lines of a large red bird, if you know what I mean.**

 **Also, I told you guys that I started this story because the idea popped into my head while reading another fanfic, and let me tell you what it is. The story is called Legacies and Bloodlines and it's by nolandsman. (It's a LoZ fanfic) If you haven't read it yet, GO DO IT NOW! (Or after this chapter) Either way, it's so beautifully written and has me screaming for the next chapter each time. I HIGHLY recommend it, especially if you like my story. Let's just say that the Link from that tale is freaking adorable.**

 **Oh well, enough of my rants.**

 **I think you guys will like this chapter. It's a HUGE milestone in the story, even if it is a bit short.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **XXXXX**

" _ **You can't follow your heart when it is more confused than your head."**_

 _ **-picturequotes**_

 **XXX**

Chapter 5: Weird Meetings and Strange Greetings

 **XXX**

Zelda stayed in her seat when Cassius left with Ayleth, giving the order to stay still.

She stayed in her seat when she heard REALLY WEIRD sounds coming through the open door.

She even stayed in her seat when the sound of rapid footsteps came and quickly faded away, only to be replaced by the faint voice of Cassius shouting 'NO! STOP!'

She DID NOT, however, stay in her seat, when she looked out the window to watch the sunset, only to see the wounded boy go flying past; his destination? The ground.

 **XXX**

Epona had never given the thought that she may run into a wolf (quite literally) while it was being chased by a bear, she herself was being chased by a swarm of bees, and all the while was looking for someone who'd raised her since she was little.

THAT was how the filly started her second morning of being alone. Granted, it did give her something to do.

Instinct taking over, she fled from the two predators, ignoring the fact that the wolf had blue eyes, black fur, and a crescent shaped patch of white on her forhead.

 **XXX**

Eclipse was NOT happy.

She'd woken up early, messed up on catching a rabbit, got scolded by Time, accidently stumbled upon a grumpy old bear who didn't seem to notice that it was in the MIDDLE of a FIELD and not a FOREST, got scolded by Time AGAIN, had to break into a sprint to escape 'Grumpy', only to be almost run over by a horse being chased by… _BEES?!_ AND THEN she recognized the horse as the animal she was looking for, only to have it take one look at her and sprint the other way.

Yes, one could say Eclipse was having a bad start to the day.

Growling in pure frustration, cause somehow even though Time was with her the entire- well…time, she'd managed to lose him in the span of running into Epona and recognizing her.

You could say Eclipse was having a VERY, VERY bad start to the day.

Extending her mind to the bear Eclipse spoke.

 _"I'm not exactly in the best of moods, FURBALL, so could you kindly_ **BUZZ OFF** _ **!"**_

While some animals just didn't want to listen and some were too dumb to listen, Eclipse was lucky that the bear seemed to realize that the she-wolf WAS NOT HAVING IT. Rumbling he lumbered away.

Perhaps Eclipse's day wasn't too bad.

Satisfied that one thing was taken care of, Lunar Eclipse took off after Epona. She eventually caught up, and after reaching out to the equine's conscious and saying who she was, the two stopped and made a swift detour to the river for a drink.

Now hydrated, Eclipse turned to Epona. _"So…where's Sky?"_

The horse looked away and said nothing.

Eclipse was, without a doubt, having the worst day of her life.

 **XXX**

Sky awoke next morning only to find himself being held down as the strange creatures did something horrid to his head. He immediately began to fight back, but was having a hard time doing so. They seemed done with him though, and quickly began to do something else.

Sky didn't know what they were, but the maids had brought clothes forward and set upon the task of dressing him while guards held him down.

He thrashed and snarled. Kicked and snapped. No matter what he did, they held him back and eventually succeeded in their escapade and released Sky who jerked away, flattened himself against a corner of the strange den, and growled at them until they left him alone.

They came back soon, however, and as gently as they possibly could, dragged the writhing kid to the Throne Room, where the king wanted to meet the strange child.

When they got there, Sky sensed that it would be foolish to try to escape; his body was aching from yesterday and there were many of the opposing pack members. Trying to look menacing he glared at the person he assumed was Alpha.

He wished the reality was just a nightmare. He wished that his physical pain was just soreness from hunting. He wished that the torment in heart wasn't there.

 **XXX**

King Geapora stared at the boy. The guards in the Great Hall assumed it was because of the dazzling blue eyes. They too, had been transfixed by them. However the king was focused on the boy for another reason.

He KNEW those eyes and that silky dirty-blonde hair. He'd seen them many times when he was younger, he'd grown up with them. The eyes had been lighter than the boy's, but the beauty was the same. They'd belonged to a young woman, whose skill with the bow was legendary. The hair was the same as he remembered, the owner different. It had been Banzetta's. Geapora hadn't recognized it yesterday, but now that it was washed cut and cleaned, much to the boy's utter fury, the similarities were definite.

It didn't make any sense. It had to be impossible! True, no corpse of the baby had been found, only the tracks of a large animal, but that was _seventeen years ago._ There was no way that the son of the king's beloved friend had survived.

Yet somehow, Geapora knew who it was.

Daring to hope, to believe, he stepped closer, ignoring the concerned glances of those around him, and the alarm flashing in the eyes of the boy in front of him.

Praying to Farore with all of his soul, Geapora whispered a name he'd never uttered before, yet knew very well.

"Link?"

 **XXXXX**

 **Until next time.**

 **-WolvesoftheBlueMist**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **Not much to say. School has started and I'm not joking when I say I got a hundred point project on the first day of English. So yeah…**

 **Anyways,**

 **Lbeth- thanks for the fav and follow, I look forward to pleasing you!**

 **Kyaroko- thanks for the follow!**

 **Snowstar96- thanks for the follow as well!**

 **I hope those of you who are in school have a good year! While I hope you read this story, don't let it cause your grades to suffer. For those of you not in school, I'm sorry to say that I won't be posting as often, so you'll have to wait longer.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **XXXX**

" _ **Never be afraid to try something new. Remember an amateur built the ark, but professionals built the Titanic."**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 **XXX**

CHAPTER SIX: New Bonds and Old Friends

 **XXX**

Cassius jerked as if stung when he heard his deceased cousin's name. He stared at the king for a moment before looking at the boy. The more he thought about it, the more he recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes.

As the room went silent, some understanding what the name meant, others utterly confused, the zircon pendant that Ayleth was still holding on to around her neck, began to glow. The blue-eyed teen whipped his head in the direction of the brilliant glow, while at same time Ayleth pulled it out.

Recognition burned in boy's eyes, and with a sudden snarl he leapt forward and snatched the gem from her. Almost immediately at the contact between it and him, the light burned brighter, blinding everyone in the Hall. A voice rumbled from the source.

 _"This child is one lost from long ago. Trust and love him and perhaps your world can be saved."_

All heard the voice and understood it, however no one knew that different words were spoken to the boy himself. He heard:

 _"These people mean well Lone Sky. Don't worry about me. I may be gone from the physical realm, but I am hear with you. Don't be afraid, your sister and Epona are on their way."_

Hesitantly Sky responded. _"F-Faron?"_

 _"Yes child"_

 _"I'm scared. What's going on, what are these creatures? Will they hurt me? What will happen?"_ Slowly Sky began to get hysterical. _"I'm so so scared Faron! I want to go home! Please let me go home!"_

He continued to ramble on, not noticing that the light had faded and everyone was now looking at him while he stood still, tears streaming down his face.

 _"PLEASE!"_ he mentally screamed. _"I CAN'T BEAR IT HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME! FARON, WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?!"_

No reply came, though the zircon glowed a gentle blue, and Sky could feel the conscious of the spirit gently circle around his before disappearing.

Unable to take it any longer, Sky fell to the floor, curled into a ball and began to cry. Cassius watched along with the others as the boy, now known to them as Link, sobbed alone. No one knew what to do; no one knew how to comfort a person who was supposed to be dead and who didn't act like a normal Hylian.

After the longest time, Cassius tentatively stepped forward. Reaching out he tried to comfort his kin, but flinched back when Link's head snapped up. For the briefest moment the emotion of pain and loneliness gleamed in his beautiful eyes before they steeled to icy shards and he growled ferociously.

"No," the captain choked out. "I want to help, you're the only family I've got left; what happened to you?"

But Link didn't answer, only flattened himself against the ground, never ceasing his sounds of threat.

 **XXXXX**

 **Short, but strong.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Wolf Pack!**

 **So I've decided that I'll post a chapter every Saturday or Sunday. Of course sometimes I may be too busy so there will be a few times that I can't add a chapter. Hopefully that won't be often.**

 **As a side note, for us in America, today is a sad day; its 9/11. Remember, many innocent people died, some in the twin towers, and some in the Pentagon. For all of us alive today, let us be thankful that we are here. To those of you in the military, or have family in the military, thanks for your service and sacrifice**

 **Anyways, this chapter is less dramatic, though, I think it may be one of my favorites.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **P.S**

 **It's also my birthday. :D**

 **XXXXX**

" _ **As you sleep peacefully in your beds, our troops will be standing guard, ready to give their lives for the cause of freedom." –militaryquotes**_

 **XXX**

CHAPTER SEVEN: New Start

 **XXX**

Sky later that day found himself in a different den than before. It was nicer too he decided. For starters it was bigger. The den walls were a gentle light cotton blue. There were strange leafless shrubs whose wood was a dark color.

Turning his head, Sky saw the den opened up to a little patch of white ground. The sky stretched out beyond it.

Flopping out of the nest he was in (for he was too weak to jump), Sky headed toward the open air; only to smack into an invisible wall and fall backward onto his rear. He stared, stunned, while at the same time, the sound of laughter filled the room.

Twisting around in surprise at the sound, Sky laid eyes on one of the strange creatures. He'd somehow not noticed her before. Her head was tilted back, and the sound coming from her open mouth reminded Sky of the song of nightingales. He waited until she stopped, then blinked as her eyes met his. They were a dark blue and were filled with amusement.

He stiffened when she began to walk toward him, but didn't move. He watched, intrigued as she grabbed a strange orb and pulled on it. The clear wall opened and the fresh smells of outside reached Sky's nose. The blue-raven haired she-creature smiled at him and he knew she meant well because he'd made that face himself before.

Slowly, cautiously he slipped past her and outside. It was warm and the sun shone brightly, warming Sky's cold body. **(Remember he lost a lot of blood!)** He closed his eyes as a gentle breeze ruffled his hair. It was quiet and peaceful, and for the briefest of moments, Sky forgot that he was trapped in the strange place; his heart was racing away with the breeze, dancing and playing in the sliver of freedom that he felt.

After a pause, he turned to the creature he decided to call 'Night Eyes'.

He was incredibly grateful for her allowing him to come out, and he had to show it somehow. He stepped forward and did the first thing that came to mind, Faron's words echoing in his ears:

 _"They mean well…."_

 **XXX**

Ayleth had to admit, Link was _freaking cute_ as he stood on the balcony, head tilted, eyes closed, hair blowing, and the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

For a second, Ayleth forgot he was some crazy person. He looked so _peaceful_. She wondered what he was thinking about, what he'd do.

Her question was soon answered, when Link turned to her, held his arms wide, and enveloped her in a hug.

His body was warm and his arms wrapped around her tightly, but not suffocating her. His breath was tickling the top of her left ear while his silky hair tickled the side of her face. Ayleth could feel his heart beating against her chest in a steady and soothing rhythm.

Recovering from her shock, the swordswoman lifted her arms hesitantly and returned the embrace. Link tensed against her, and Ayleth could hear his pulse beat faster in uncertainty. He didn't pull away, though, and as the seconds ticked by Ayleth could feel the tips of her ears burning, but at the same time both relaxed.

The sound of a throat clearing behind her caused her to jump and her whole face burned as someone spoke.

"Am I interrupting something?"

 **XXX**

Zelda was thoroughly confused and amused.

She'd finished practicing her archery and had decided to visit Ayleth on her shift of watching Link, before heading off to lunch. However, they weren't in the room. Noticing that the balcony doors were open, she walked towards it, fully expecting to see Ayleth struggling to stop Link from throwing himself of the second floor… Again.

But she'd been absolutely _**floored**_ to see the two in a rather intimate hug.

Ayleth's back was to her and she was gently holding the other, her arms curled around his back. Link was holding her more closely. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, the other pulled and held her upper body to his chest. His head lay against Ayleth's with closed eyes and the very corners of his mouth were turned up.

Zelda literally had to bite her tongue to stop herself from shrieking: "What in Goddesses name is going on?!"

Instead she took it as the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Ayleth's teasing remarks the other day. Clearing her throat, Zelda spoke. "Am I interrupting something?"

Swiftly Ayleth stepped away from Link, and the rare occurrence of her face in a complete beet-red blush was visible. Zelda couldn't help but burst out laughing much to her friend's annoyance.

"Zelda!" she shouted. "That's not funny! Link was just happy that he got to go outside. Nothing more!"

"Oh REALLY? Then why were you two in such a _loving embrace_?"

"We were not!"

"Were too!"

"WERE NOT!"

"WERE TOO!"

Zelda continued to tease Ayleth, hardly noticing poor Link standing there in absolute confusion, watching silently as the two females argued. At some point Zelda registered that Cassius and her father had come on account of the noise. After deciding enough was enough, she tried to apologize to Ayleth, but the teen wouldn't hear it. Instead she launched into a crazed rant on how much Zelda liked Cassius; right in front of the guy!

"You've been crushing for, like, EVER! I'm honestly surprised at the fact that you haven't LITERALLY fallen head over heels! You've no right to tease me about sharing ONE small hug with Link when you almost EXPLODE with stereotypical teenage _hormones_ whenever Cassius walks past!"

NO WAY. She _**did NOT**_ just say that. Zelda opened her mouth to tell Ayleth to _shut her trap_ , but the girl swept on.

"Can you blame him for wanting ONE SIGN of comfort?"

Wait, what was she talking about now?

"It's not his fault he was raised in the wild! He probably NEVER saw another hylian till now! Hugging is a natural thing for humans; he wanted to show me that he's ALONE AND SCARED! WHY ARE YOU SO-"

" _ **AYLETH!"**_

The soldier froze at Zelda's sharp tone.

"Ayleth," the princess continued, softer this time. "What on EARTH are you talking about?"

Her friend narrowed her eyes in anger. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Without another word, she grabbed Link's hand and stormed out of the room, dragging the utterly baffled person behind her. Zelda gaped at the door, ignorant to the shocked stares of her father and Cassius.

 **XXX**

Never. EVER. _EVER_. Get in the way of Night Eyes when she's angry.

That's the lesson that Sky was learning as he was hauled around the maze of tunnels. He was already exhausted, but he didn't dare slow down. The overwhelming rage-scent rolling off of Night Eyes made him want to crawl into a rabbit hole and hide. As he was led around bend after bend, Sky witnessed several of the larger shinier creatures step forward and questioningly snort something, only to back off with a slight fear scent as Night Eyes snarled something in response.

So, Sky allowed himself to be led around the tunnels, past a strange moving tree, outside (thanks Faron!), and down a white trail. All the while, his body screamed in protest and dark spots danced across his vision. As they neared a creek he finally couldn't take anymore and flopped down.

Whipping around Night Eyes looked at him in concern. After a pause her stance relaxed and she heaved a sigh and settled herself next to him. She muttered something that sounded apologetic. She seemed rather upset and Sky whimpered gently to comfort her. However his sounds seemed to make her even more worried.

Unsure of what to do, Sky decided to forget about it and rolled onto his back. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft rustle of tree leaves as drowsiness clouded his mind. Faron had told him not to worry, and in honesty, Sky couldn't help feel so relaxed. It was hard for him to believe that he'd been so hysterical the other day. Sure, he was still plenty scared staying with the strange look-alike-beings, but at least he knew they weren't trying to kill him thanks to the light spirits' words.

Slowly relaxing, Sky gave his body permission to be at ease and enjoy the quiet companionship of Night Eyes. OK. He'd admit it to himself. He liked her. She was kind and seemed to understand that he was uneasy around them, but still had the ferocity of a wolf. Sky was also pretty sure she had a playful side, he just hadn't seen it yet. But most of all, he knew that she was loyal to what she believed in.

" _Eclipse would love her,"_ he thought to himself. Immediately, guilt and regret filled Sky. The last words that he'd told his sister filled his ears: ' _YOU DON'T CARE!'_

" _Stop it,"_ he whimpered, but the hateful words echoed in his mind over and over.

'You don't care. You don't care, you don't care.'

" _I'm sorry!"_

'You don't care you don't care.'

" _Leave me alone!"_

'You don't care you don't care. YOU DON"T CARE.'

Water filled Sky's eyes and he turned onto his side feeling sick. _"Oh Epona, Eclipse, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much; I wish you were here with me."_

He could feel the paw of Night Eyes on his shoulder and he lay there trying, and eventually succeeding, to fall asleep.

 **XXX**

Cassius eventually found Ayleth and Link by the creek that flowed through the south part of the gardens. She was gently rubbing the shoulder of her companion as he lay on his side. Her head lifted to acknowledge Cassius and her eyes were filled with sympathy.

"He's asleep," she whispered as Cassius drew near.

He nodded in response and sat next to his friend. After a moment's silence he looked at Ayleth.

"It's weird you know?" he said. "To think that he's been alive after all these years."

Ayleth turned her head to him. "What are you talking about?"

Chuckling, Cassius tilted his head back and gazed at the clouds. "I've never told anyone this, but Link's my cousin. I guess you could call him my younger brother. My dad died before I was born and my mom died giving birth to me. I wasn't alone though. I was taken in by my Uncle and his wife. They raised me, and when I was five Link was born. I was so happy to have my own family and people who loved me."

Cassius looked at the sleeping body of Link and smiled.

"He was so small, I felt like I had to protect him all the time. He got sick a lot in his first two months; the doctors all thought he'd die. Then one day he was suddenly just better. No one knew what had happened, but all at once there was a bubbly little boy in my family. When he opened his eyes for the first time, Aunt Loretta said that he looked like a blonde and blue haired version of me."

Ayleth looked at Link then Cassius. His Aunt was right.

"When Link was six months old, Uncle and Aunt were invited to the castle. They wanted me to come, but I was too scared. About four days passed then we got the news."

Tears filled Cassius' eyes.

"I remember just being so devastated; do you know what it's like to lose a family twice. I know I never knew my real parents, but they were my mom and dad. They were family. When I learned that I lost Link, I was so heartbroken. It was my job to watch over him, and when he was actually in dire need, I wasn't there because I was too scared."

Cassius was crying now, taking choking breaths in between sentences.

"I wanted to die Ayleth. It was my fault! If had gone with them then perhaps I could've grabbed Link and ran- but I WASN'T THERE! Link was dead to the world for _seventeen years_ , and it was all because of me!"

"Cassius," Ayleth murmured. "You were _five._ There's not much you can do at that age. For all we know you both could've been really killed, and everything up to this point would've never happened. Let's be thankful that your baby cousin is now here and alive."

The young Captain looked at his soldier, his tears now stilled.

"You know, someone might actually mistake you for being smart Ayleth."

She smacked his arm.

"I'm being serious Cassius."

"Really? I thought you were joking."

Smack.

"Are you getting bitten by a mosquito as well?"

Before Ayleth could smack him again, this time in the face, Link rumbled something and rolled over to other side; an arm falling across Ayleth's lap. Cassius smirked. "He likes you."

"Na. I thinks he just realizes that I understand him," she replied, though her ears were tinted pink.

"You understand him?"

Ayleth looked at Cassius. "Do you and Zelda really not know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Know what?"

She studied the sleeping form for a moment before answering.

"I don't think he grew up alone. It's obvious that he wasn't raised by humans; you've seen how he acts around us; he doesn't understand what we're saying. He acts, well like a dog. But you and I both know that there aren't any wild dogs in Faron woods."

She paused.

"I think he was raised by wolves."

 **XXX**

" _ **When the realization is deep, your whole being is dancing."**_

 _ **-Zen saying**_

 **XXXXX**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Wolf Pack!**

 **I'm so sorry for missing last week, if you want an explanation as to why, read my reply to SithNinja.**

 **I've actually been thinking of starting another fanfiction for the Inheritance Cycle (a really good book series). However, I may not start it for a while, I'm still getting into a schedule for FtW during the school year, so maybe around November I'll be uploading chapters for this story every other Saturday/Sunday. However, I may make the chapters longer to compensate.**

 **SilentN-** _ **thanks for the follow! I'm glad you like the story.**_

 **SithNinja-** _ **Look, I'm sorry for the longer wait, I really am. However, I was really sick over the weekend, and I don't mean a slight cold. I mean staying in bed for about 17 hours straight, sick. Right before that I had to coach a swim practice, and on top of THAT, I had roughly 12 hours of homework. The school life sucks when you're going to one of the top high schools in the country. A high school that produces insanely smart people, like my old geometry teacher who was an engineer for the Navy, and Olympic Athletes, like Alan Johnson and Mia Hamm. I think you get the point. I'm not trying to be snarky, but I have a life that's really busy; I won't always have time to set aside and work on FtW, no matter how much I want to.**_

 **As payment, I will upload two chapters next weekend.**

 **Anyways…**

 **Over 1000 views!**

 **I'm so happy that the story had come so far after only 8 chapters and a short month and a half. (short for me at least :P)**

 **Many thanks to you all,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **XXXXX**

" _ **Memory is the diary that we all carry about with us."**_

 _ **-Oscar Wilde**_

 **XXX**

CHAPTER 8: Brutal Reunion

 **XXX**

Cassius stared at Ayleth.

"That's impossible," he frowned. "No-one has seen a wolf since the era of twilight. That was a long time ago. There's no way that he was raised by a whole pack of them. Besides, we found Link by Zora's River, not Faron's woods."

"Think about it," Ayleth replied. "Name one time that Link showed a single sign of a regular human-raised Hylian. Name it."

"He hugged you."

Ayleth waved her hand. "Other than that."

To prove that Ayleth was wrong, Cassius racked his brain for another circumstance. However, the more he tried to remember, the harder it was for him to think of something.

Taking his silence as a sign of defeat, Ayleth sighed.

"See? Face it, all the things we know point to the fact that Link was not raised as a Hylian."

Something nagged at the back of Cassius' mind.

"If he was raised in the wild, then why was he so brutally wounded when you found him?" he asked.

Ayleth tilted her head. She bit her lip thoughtfully. After a moment of silence, she shook her head in defeat.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I do know that I've never seen that design of an arrow. And the gash marks on his back; I think that's from an animal, a type of raptor maybe? But his arm…I'm at a complete loss as to what could've caused that. I wanted to ask him, but when I realized that Link couldn't understand us; I gave up. You are right. Why in the goddesses' name would a person smart enough to use a bow, attack him? A murderer? Not likely; they wouldn't be hanging around Hyrule Field. And like you said, we did find Link by the river. Is it possible that he came from somewhere else, but was caught in the current?"

Cassius didn't answer, but looked up at the clouds, reflecting on what he heard from Ayleth.

 **XXX**

 _"Eclipse you're_ _ **crazy**_ _!"_ Shrieked Epona as the two barreled down the stone lined path in the strange two-leg den cluster. Terrified creatures dove out of the way of the two animals, emitting very irritating and high-pitched sounds.

When the two animals of the Forest had found Sky's trail scent and where it led, Eclipse had come up with the most insane plan to get him back. First, storm the enemy territory. Second, abolish any and all opposition. Third, grab Sky and hightail it out of there.

Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan, quite the opposite in fact. But instead of moving step three to step one, Eclipse raced forward, ignoring the creatures and followed Sky's scent where it delved deeper into the outside den. Several sharp corners and panicked moments later, the horse and wolf reached a funny looking barrier.

 _"We'll have to jump,"_ decided Eclipse. _"On three, ok?"_

 _"Eclipse this is, without a doubt- "_

 _"One."_

 _"The stupidest and worst plan- "_

 _"Two."_

 _"That you'd ever come up with!"_

 _"Three!"_

The duo shot forward and leapt the wall, clearing it by a breath.

 _"I HATE YOU!"_ screeched Epona as they flew through the air and landed in the middle of a swarm of enemy creatures.

 _"I LOVE YOU TOO!"_ yowled Eclipse as she launched herself at a bristling creature with astonishing speed.

She knocked him down and ran past. Epona followed after throwing a well-aimed kick at an opponent. The two raced around the area, dodging shiny two-legs and keeping their eyes and ears open for Sky. They were slowly beginning to become surrounded; they had to turn around constantly to escape pursuing creatures.

As they finally found nowhere else to go, Eclipse threw a glance at Epona.

 _"I'll have to call him. Hopefully he'll have his head out of the clouds and hear us."_

Lifting her head, Lunar Eclipse belted out a loud and powerful howl.

 **XXX**

Sky was drifting awake when he heard it. The call of his sister.

The sound was beautiful to Sky's ears and he shot up into sitting position, fully awake. Night Eyes and the other one looked at him with expressions akin to surprise.

He ignored them however, and scrambled to his feet then sprinted to the direction of the sound. His heart was crying in hope and delight at the wonderful sound. Shouting and shrill whinnies could be heard.

Before even seeing them, Sky thrust his conscious forward wrapping it around his sister's and horse's. Tears of joy streamed down his face.

 _"Eclipse! Epona! I- "_

He abruptly stopped as he rounded a corner and beheld a sight that made his weakened body boil with rage.

The shiny two-legs that Faron had told him that he could trust, had brown vines wrapped around the necks of Epona and Eclipse. They were struggling to escape, but more vines were thrown and bound around their legs.

Frantically looking around, Sky spotted a sharp stone on the ground and snatched it up. A yelp of pain emitted from Eclipse resounded in his ears, and Sky saw a large, shiny two-leg harshly tugging at the vine in his hands, causing the black wolf to be choked and dragged to the ground.

A scream of fury tore from him and Sky lunged for the throat of the hateful enemy.

 _"LIARS! TRAITORS!"_

He didn't hear the cry's from Night Eyes; she had betrayed him. He ignored Epona begging him to stop; she and Eclipse had to be protected. All he could see was liquid red.

Flowing, flowing.

He began to forget that it was a two-leg underneath him. All he could see was the red, horrid eyes of the green creatures that had stolen his home. All he could do was kill and soak the ground in blood.

Flowing, flowing.

 **XXX**

 _"Stop it Sky! STOP IT!"_ screeched Eclipse.

Her brother was on top of a shiny two-leg. He repeatedly stabbed the figure while it struggled to escape. The vine around Eclipse's neck had loosened and the other shiny creatures had backed up, fear-scent swathing the air. This enabled the wolf to lunge forward and haul Sky off of the dying two-leg by the strange furs on his back.

A wild look was glistening in the blonde's eyes and he didn't seem to notice that Epona and her were in front of him. He groaned and clutched his shoulder. Epona gave a shrill whinny.

 _"His back! His back is turning red!"_

The same could be said for his shoulder. Eclipse watched as scarlet blood leaked through Sky's fingers. His eyes snapped to something behind Eclipse, and an emotion like… hurt? shining in them, before they rolled back into his head and he fainted.

 **XXXXX**

 **Gomawuh**


	10. Chapter 9

" _ **If you want to know where your heart is, look to where your mind wanders."**_

 _ **-wandering still**_

 **XXXXX**

CHAPTER NINE: Castle Affairs

 **XXX**

When Link awoke he openly ignored Ayleth when she tried to talk to him. When he was allowed out of bed three days later, he avoided her at all costs. Whenever she did manage to reach him, the large black wolf was there to chase her away.

The two animals that Link had brutally defended had been allowed to stay at the castle when the soldiers had realized that they were friends with the teen. Of course, the massive horse had to stay outside, but she and Link seemed alright with it, as long as the creature was allowed a free roam of the gardens and a small shelter was put up underneath Link's section of the balcony.

The horse herself was an impressive animal, nearly 16 hands tall (5 ft. 4 in.) at the withers. She was fiery red chestnut with a creamy mane and tail with blackened stockings, very unlike the boring dun, bay, and roan grey steeds of the castle.

During this time, Link had taken to following Zelda around. At first the princess was slightly annoyed at the older person trailing her like a lost kitten, but eventually warmed up to him.

Zelda was currently practicing her archery, aware of the watchful eyes of her 'shadow'. She took three deep breaths, keeping her gaze on the hale bay target. As soon as she exhaled her final breath, Zelda released the string. The arrow shot forward with a sharp _TWANG!_ , and embedded itself in the blue ring, two colors from the center.

Zelda bit her lip. It was better than normal, if the target was a person, they'd certainly be dead, yet she wanted so badly to get the center. Shaking her head, she pulled another arrow out of her quiver lying on the ground and fit it to her string. She continued to practice, and got slighter closer to the middle, grazing the yellow, but that was it.

She'd just about given up in frustration when a gentle touch on her shoulder caused the princess to emit a yelp of surprise and jump nearly a foot in the air.

"What in Hyrule!?" she snapped, only to freeze as she met Link's piercing gaze. "Link? What is it? Do you need something?"

He didn't answer obviously, but held out his hand. Zelda stared at it in confusion. After a pause, Link reached out and carefully took the bow. He held it up, mimicking her. He closed his right eye and looked at the target.

The black wolf padded over and settled itself by his side giving a soft snort.

Link smiled slightly.

A black ear twitched.

A chuckle was emitted.

A seemingly annoyed growl was heard.

Link lowered Zelda's bow and turned to the canine. The blonde girl knew that they were having an unspoken conversation, but she was baffled as to _how_.

Before she could interrupt to get her bow back, a guard jogged up to the trio.

"Princess Zelda?" he asked, drawing the silent conversation of the boy and wolf to a close.

"Yes?"

"Your father had requested your presence in the meeting room."

Zelda openly groaned. Her father had told her last year that he was going to start to include her in council meetings. Since then, he'd held up his word. It was important for her to learn how those sort of affairs went, though it didn't mean that she enjoyed them.

Zelda had a sneaking suspicion as to what today's meeting was about. Acknowledging the guard, she took her bow back form Link and began to follow the soldier, she herself being trailed by a shadow. She returned the bow to its proper place on a mantle in her room, before making her way down to the council room.

As she neared it, she began to look for Cassius or Ayleth. Link wouldn't be allowed in, especially if his dark colored friend intended to come. So Zelda needed one of her friends to take over watching him, she didn't want someone who didn't know Link. To her delight Cassius walked by, humming a soft tune that Zelda hadn't heard before. He stopped in his tracks when she called him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Could you watch Link for me?" she asked.

He laughed. "He's not a little kid Zelda!"

"I know, I know," she smiled. "But I have to go to a meeting with my dad and as you know, it's council members and royalty only."

He nodded. "Okay. Let me ask this though. Is it about…?" As he trailed off in his question, Cassius gestured to his cousin.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Will you tell me what they decide afterward?"

Zelda looked at the captain. "You know that's not really allowed, right?"

Cassius' eyes narrowed. "He's my family Zel. I think I have a right to know what'll happen."

The sixteen-year-old sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'd better go otherwise I'll get in trouble with dad for being late."

Cassius nodded. As Zelda began to walk off, Link took a step toward her, only to stop as she gave him a look that said: _Stay here with him._ He hesitated, then nodded. Satisfied, the princess left. Before she disappeared, she called over her shoulder: "Cassius, do you think you could teach him how to speak? I'm kinda getting annoyed of not being able to understand a thing he does. Thanks!" And she was gone.

 **XXX**

Sky stared at the other two-leg.

" _I really need a name for him,"_ he told Eclipse. The wolf snorted.

" _How about Same Pelt?"_ she huffed. _"Or Dark Snare? Evil Captor?"_

" _That's insanely rude Eclipse! I'm being serious!"_ he grunted.

" _So am I!"_ came the retort. _"You want me to be serious? Okay, I'll be serious. It's downright FREAKY how much this two-leg looks like you. Sky, something is really wrong here. Epona and I have been patiently staying here with you so that you can heal but not anymore. Look, I know that you said that Farore told you we can trust these creatures, but I DON'T. Have you forgotten about what happened in the forest? We need to leave and find the pack!"_

" _You were the one who agreed with Epona that they were gone!"_

" _What about me now?"_ the voice of the horse resounded in the two's heads, signaling that she was close enough to communicate with them.

" _You and Eclipse both told me that they were gone when we were fleeing the forest! You both told me that it was worthless to go back! Why are so suddenly changing your minds!?"_

As he spoke, Sky stalked back and forth, briefly aware that the still unnamed two-leg was staring at them in utter confusion.

" _WELL?"_ demanded Sky.

Epona didn't answer, but Sky could sense her attention turn to Eclipse. The wolf shifted uneasily. Immediately, Sky knew something was up.

" _What happened to you while we were separated?"_

His sister looked at him.

" _We have to leave this place."_

" _What happened?"_

" _It isn't safe to stay here. The longer we tarry, the higher the danger."_

" _What happened!?"_

" _The forest is in horrible danger. So are the other Light Spirits. There may even be spies among these-"_

" _TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NOW!"_

Eclipse froze and Epona's mental link flinched.

" _I met the Golden Alpha."_

 **XXX**

Zelda walked into the council room calmly. However, the people in the room weren't. A female council member was on her feet shouting at a person across the table.

"It's official!" she screeched. "That strange boy is a murderer and he must be killed NOW!"

 **XXXXX**

 **I'm so so sorry for the longer wait, but the computer was acting up. :(**

 **Please review.**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**


	11. Chapter 10

**HOLY CRAP!**

 **First off: Thank you guys for being so patient with me, it means so stinking much. I know that this chapter isn't as long as I said it'd be, but it would've too long otherwise.**

 **Second: Thanks to these people for the follow, it's greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **DerpForLife**

 **Paradoxsteel**

 **LoboRei12**

 **Fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail**

 **RyokoZweiRavenFall**

 **Walker's Annoying Voice**

 **Meep15**

 **Greenbean246**

 **Supersmach**

 **Please, please, please review. I don't know if you guys are enjoying the chapters or not, and it makes me unsure whether or not I'm going about it the right way.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **XXXXX**

" _ **If you are not willing to learn, no one can help you. If you are determined to learn, no one can stop you."**_

 _ **-Anonymous**_

 **XXX**

CHAPTER TEN: Water Under the Bridge (pt. 1)

 **XXX**

"That strange boy is a murderer and he must be killed NOW!"

"E-Excuse me?" Zelda blinked. The woman turned and looked at her with distain.

"No offence," she sneered, addressing the head council member, Ulric. "But I didn't know that _children_ would be attending this important meeting."

"Oh give it a rest Margaret," said man retorted. "Zelda has to learn the ropes sometime. And, we all know that you had a fancy thing for Jahim."

After flushing red in embarrassment, or was it anger? Margaret hissed, "and that demon spawn killed him!"

"He was trying to protect his wolf," Zelda muttered as she took a seat as far as possible from the hostile lady.

"Even more proof that this child doesn't belong in this meeting!" Margaret screeched to the entire room, taking full advantage of the King's late coming. "She believes that that mangy over grown mutt, is a WOLF!"

"It might be possible," whispered Falbard, trying to avoid the seething council member. It didn't work.

"Possible? POSSIBLE?! All of you know as well as I do that wolves are EXTINCT! They disappeared a very long time ago!"

"Just because they disappeared, doesn't mean they're extinct!" Zelda hotly retorted. She honestly couldn't even remember why they were arguing about the species of the black canine, but the princess had a gut feeling that it was important. To what? She didn't know.

"Let me get this straight _fair princess_. You're trying to defend that wretched boy for MURDER!?" Margaret spat.

"There's a law that says if it's out of self-defense then it's okay," Falbard weakly put out.

"I refuse to believe this!" screamed the crazed Margaret. "I want justice for Jahim!"

"As I seem to recall," the deep voice of the king purred. "Jahim got exactly the justice he deserved. Out of everyone here, you should know the most of what that particular soldier was caught up in." Margaret gulped. "I seem to remember hearing Captain Roran talking about how one of his men was entangled in criminal activity, but was given a second chance instead of that crime's punishment, which, as _you_ would know, is death."

Slowly, the pale-faced woman sat down. Zelda couldn't help smirking. Her father always knew his subjects and what to say in order to win an argument. Now they could finally get this meeting going. Or at least, change it to be a bit more civil.

 **XXX**

"So, uh. Crap."

Cassius stared at Link. He was off duty at the moment, but instead of getting a bit of shut eye after the hectic past few days, he was sitting in the castle library with some simple grammar books, trying to teach the blond seventeen-year-old how to read and speak. THAT, by the way, is extremely difficult.

 _I need Ayleth_ he groaned inwardly. However, the swordswoman had made herself scarce as of late. It was not like her, but at least she was more focused on her duties. That was a major plus.

Yet, at that moment, Cassius wished the teen was there with him, blurting out stupid, but normally helpful ideas.

 _Speak of the demon and he, er, she shall appear._

Ayleth walked in next to Tristan, both smiling, probably at something she said.

Cassius was slightly surprised to see Zelda's twin there instead of at the meeting. Ignoring that fact, he waved to get their attention. When they both spotted him and Link, they froze.

Ayleth bit her lip and looked as if she wanted to run to the nearest exit, while Tristan narrowed his eyes and seemed to focus on Link. Cassius rolled his eyes. "Come here guys, I need your help with something."

Ayleth frowned as she hesitantly stepped closer. "With what?"

"Teaching him to speak," Tristan answered for Cassius, who blinked in surprise on how he knew that.

"Oh. Well, I just remembered, I've got some stuff to do. See you guys later!" Ayleth turned and tried to leave, but Cassius reached out and snagged her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but received no reply.

Tristan watched them for a short moment, before taking a seat across from Link. The black wolf, who was resting quietly on a sunny patch of the window seat, lifted her head and sniffed the air. She got up and positioned herself so the she could focus on the stranger.

"You two go talk," Tristan continued, glancing at the canine. "I'll see if I can break this kid's thick skull."

"He's older than you and me," Ayleth muttered.

Cassius _almost_ missed the smile that tugged at the corners of Tristan's mouth as he walked away, Ayleth following dejectedly. He DID, however, miss the teen murmur: "You'd be surprised."

 **XXX**

" _Why is he just sitting there?"_ Sky asked Eclipse. She didn't answer, in fact, she seemed to be talking to someone else. " _Eclipse?"_

Still not answering, his pup mate gave a snort and stood up. " _I'm going to talk to Epona. He wants to speak with you alone."_

 _"How?"_

 _"How am I supposed to make it outside? I'm not incompetent."_

 _"No, how'd you speak with-"_

Ignoring him, Eclipse shoved her shoulder against the movable tree and pushed it open. Carefully she slipped out.

Sky stared after her. He had two major questions dancing in head his head. Scratch that. Make it three. One: how in the forest's name was he supposed to communicate with the other person. Two: How was Eclipse able to talk with him. And three: what on earth had transpired with his sister and the Golden Alpha.

He bet that if anyone had been watching his story from an outside point of view, then they'd be, without a doubt, completely confused.

He was too. As soon as Lunar Eclipse had told him who she'd met, she shut her mouth and refused to say anymore; instead she continued about how it wasn't safe yet. How they were still in danger.

He'd never knew her to be so bipolar. One second an angry, over-protective little sister, then next a bubbly happy puppy, and a second later, a philosophical old coot. It was annoying.

" _You think too much."_

Sky jerked upright and whipped his around in alarm. Where had that come from? It certainly wasn't Epona or Eclipse, their conscience had a different aura. This one was felt open and free, like the wind. Like and eagle.

 _"And you hardly pay attention to surroundings,"_ the conscience sniffed. After another short moment of Sky glancing around the voice reached his head again. _"Oh please. You honestly don't know who I am? Great goddesses you're so dull- I'M RIGHT ACROSS FROM YOU!"_

Sky flinched at the irritated tone, and looked to where the voice had directed. He was met with a rich amber gaze poking out from brilliant crimson locks.

It was the new person who had replaced the other creature. _Whom I still must name,_ Sky absently thought. Shaking himself, he proceeded to question the stranger.

 _"So, how is it that you can reach out to me? What do you want and why? When can I leave? What did you say to my si- friend? Are you actually a-"_

 _"For Hylia's sake, you're more annoying than a Remlit!"_

Sky blinked. _"A what?"_

 _"A Remlit. You know, irritating feline's that somehow can fly by flapping their ears. Terrible anatomy if you ask me. Don't pull my win- er- leg. I know you've seen one."_

 _"Uh, I haven't."_

An amber eye narrowed. _"Huh. Can't believe I forgot that you weren't him."_

 _"Weren't who?"_

The stranger waved his paw. _"Forget about it. It's obviously too early to have the important conversation- so ask your questions away. It's painfully clear that you're about explode with them."_

Sky want to delve deeper into what the red-head had said, but sensing that he wouldn't get an answer, or at least a straight one, he decided to ask away.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"My human name is Tristan. I'm Zelda's brother. Well I'm not actually her brother, but that's what the people think. Her father took me in a long time ago; never told anyone. Guess he figured that's what was best. That's also why we don't look anything alike."_

Sky frowned. " _Zelda? Your human name?"_

Tristan heaved a sigh. _"Zelda is that pretty blonde haired girl you've been following ever since that 'incident'. She's the princess. As for 'human name', I found it necessary to say that because you obviously don't respond to your human name, which gives me the implication that you have another one. What is it by the way?"_

Although the guy was cooperating, Sky was hesitant to just say his pack name. But he knew that it might open doors to more answers, so he complied. _"My name's Lone Sky, or Sky for short. What's my human name, as you call it?"_

 _"Link."_

 _"That's weird."_

 _"I didn't pick it."_

 _"So how'd they come up with it?"_ asked Sky. _"My human name."_

 _"They didn't,"_ answered Tristan. _"Your parents did."_

 _"Running Wind and Great Storm knew about humans?!"_ Sky was astonished. _Mother and Father never told me about THAT!_

 _"No, Sky, your REAL parents. Not your…other ones,"_ Tristan corrected.

Sky hesitated before continuing. _"My human parents."_

 _"Yup."_

 _"…Oh."_

The other male cocked his head. _"You took that remarkably well,"_ he noted.

Sky shrugged. He didn't look like the wolves from the pack. It was kinda obvious he wasn't one, which meant his parents weren't either. Focusing back to the topic at hand, Sky continued the conversation.

 _"What's a princess?"_

Tristan paused and seemed to think of the best way of explaining it. _"A sort of leader."_

 _"So an Alpha?"_ asked Sky.

 _"Like and Alpha's kid. I mean pup,"_ confirmed Tristan.

As Sky continued to ask about the way of humans, and what certain words meant, he began to forget about the questions that concerned him, Epona and Eclipse. As the time wore on, Tristan began to teach Sky how his human name sounded out loud, so that he could know if someone was trying to get his attention.

When at last Sky had gotten a hold of responding to his real name out loud, the two went out in search of Night Eyes and the other man, whose names Sky learned were Ayleth and Cassius.

Sky was overjoyed to hear Night Eyes real name. Tristan had told him that the girl hadn't known about the incident that had happened in the courtyard a few days ago, and Sky was eager to make things up to Ayleth for ignoring her all that while.

He was oblivious to the fact that he'd forgotten to ask Tristan how they could communicate with each other, when Sky was unable to do it with the other humans whenever he tried.

 **XXX**

Ayleth followed Cassius away from the library and through the castle halls and out to the garden. They stopped near Link's wolf and horse, who lifted their heads to watch them.

"Ok. SPILL," demanded Cassius. He had a slight frown on his face.

"Spill what?" asked Ayleth. She didn't want to have the conversation she knew was coming.

"Don't play dumb, Ayleth," growled Cassius. "Lately you've focusing on you duties- WHICH-" he added quickly when the bluenette opened her mouth- "I would normally be fine with, but you've also been avoiding Zelda, Link, and I. Especially Link. How come? Did he do something wrong?"

"He's fine," Ayleth muttered bitterly.

"Uh-huh." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Ayleth couldn't answer. She was thinking once again, remembering a few days ago, in the courtyard…

 _ **}~{**_

 _ **The massive black wolf and horse were frantically nudging Link, their concern emanating. Ayleth felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't stop replaying what she'd just witnessed seconds before: Link ripping the soldier's flesh with a rock…**_

 _ **Snapping her eyes back to the person of her thoughts as he groaned, Ayleth met his eyes.**_

 _ **They were filled with emotion: Pain, sadness, hurt, but most of all: BETRAYAL. His haunted eyes seared themselves into Ayleth's mind.**_

 _ **And the worst thing was? They were right. She'd betrayed him. She'd stood by and done nothing when it was painfully obvious that the horse and wolf meant something to Link. She'd just stood by and watched. She became a traitor.**_

 _ **Traitor. She was a traitor.**_

 _ **Traitor. Traitor. Traitor…**_

 _ **}~{**_

"…th? …leth? AYLETH!"

Struggling out of her daze, Ayleth focused on Cassius.

"Wha-what?" she asked.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cassius shook his head. "No, you're not. What's eating you?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone without my permission?"

He hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"I'm a traitor, Cassius," Ayleth whispered. "I didn't do anything, but he needed my help and I didn't-"

"Hold up," he said. "Is this about a few days ago?"

Ayleth bit her lip and nodded. "He was so hurt Cassius," she choked. "When he woke up, he ignored me; He's mad at me and it's all my fault."

"Oh please. Don't give yourself that much credit."

Ayleth gaped at him. "WHAT?"

Cassius shrugged. "It's not your fault. He probably just misunderstood, and you were dumb enough to try to shoulder the blame. Trust me, if Link is anything like me, then he'll forget about it eventually or he'll forgive you. There's no reason to get so worked up; Water under the bridge, right?"

"I guess."

Cassius narrowed his eyes playfully. "RIGHT?" he said as he poked Ayleth in the side.

"Okay, okay!" she snorted, trying not to laugh as he prodded her ticklish spot. "Water under the bridge."

 **XXXXX**

 **When you guys review, I'll comment by replying instead of posting everything on the opening chapter note that I write each time. So, that means REVIEW!**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**


	12. Chapter 11

**HEY WOLF PACK!**

 **Though it has been a month, here is the next chapter as promised! I know you guys have been waiting a seriously long time for this, and the wait is over! I absolutely love you guys for being patient thus far. I'll admit, this is a short chapter, but a turning point in the story, so enjoy!**

 **You'll also probably notice that the name of this chapter isn't Water Under the Bridge Part Two. I am perfectly aware of this.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **WolvesoftheBlueMist**

 **}~{**

" _ **We all have the same 24 hours in a day. If someone seems to be accomplishing more than you, they're sacrificing more than you."**_

 **}~{**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Night Changes

 **}~{**

Sky, or should he be called Link, walked slowly down the hall. He was headed outside to see Epona and Eclipse. His mind was buzzing with thoughts from his talk with Tristan. He needed to discuss them, to see what they thought on the matter.

When at last he found them, the sun was starting to begin its descent.

" _Guess what I found out!"_ he asked excitedly.

Epona tilted her head. _"What?"_

Sky proceeded to tell them about what he had learned. From Ayleth to not actually betraying him, to his real parents were and his real name, to the fact that Tristan had a conscious that could be communicated with (whereas the others had just a big jumble of racing thoughts that were indecipherable). Epona and Eclipse were silent for a moment.

" _So…"_ Epona began slowly. _"Should we call you Link or Sky? I mean, if Link is the name your birth mother and father gave you…"_

" _She has a good point,"_ Eclipse agreed. _"Although, I think it's up to you to decide on what to be called."_

" _I do want to be called by my real name because it was the first given to me,"_ Sky muse. _"But I don't want to forget my pack name. That's the one I've grown up with."_

" _I don't think you'll forget it,"_ Epona soothed. " _Why not just go with your birth name? It may take some getting used to, but if it is what your sire and dam gave you, then so be it. The rest of the pack will certainly understand. When speaking to me, I will try my hardest to refer to you as that name- and you should do the same,"_ she added to Eclipse.

The wolf flicked her ear dismissively. _"I'll do it. Now, I believe that we have more pressing matters to discuss with you Sky- Link- arghh this is going to need some getting used to!"_

She shot and annoyed glance at Link when he snorted in amusement.

" _Anyways, you know how I told you guys how I spoke to the Golden Alpha? Well, he told me some things about those monsters we saw back at home. Those creatures? They were trying to kill Faron."_

" _Kill Faron!?"_ gasped Epona. _"But… why?"_

" _Well he didn't say KILL specifically, more like something about stealing his light, but I assumed that it could be translated to kill."_

" _Why would they try to steal Faron's light?"_ asked Link. _"What purpose would that serve?"_

" _Time wouldn't tell me. He said that he wasn't the one with that knowledge; that the responsibility of being our guide was to fall to another; that we'd learn eventually. I guess maybe they were trying to take over Faron's forest? I can't say for sure,"_ the black canine drew a lip back in annoyance.

" _What do we do?"_ Link fretted. _"We can't just allow all those beasts to destroy our home."_

" _Time did say that we could ask the other Light Spirits what to do."_ Eclipse answered. _"That's why Epona and I were pressing you to leave."_

" _And the whole deal about us being in danger?"_

" _Reading the stars,"_ the wolf blamed her gift. _"I can't say for sure. Just… something isn't right in this place. I know Faron said that we can trust these twolegs, but there's just something…"_ Eclipse shook herself. _"All I can tell, is that if we stay, we WILL die."_

There was a moment of somber silence.

Breaking it Link asked, _"So if we have to hurry, when do you guys want to leave?"_

" _I'd say tomorrow real early so that we don't get caught,"_ Epona suggested. The others tilted their heads in agreement.

" _Time didn't tell me where the other Light Spirits are, so we'll need an early start. We can't have the twolegs trying to stop you Sk- Link. They'd hamper our chances of saving and returning home."_

After agreeing to leave just before the sun rose above the horizon, Link headed back to the human den. He was glad to be able to do something that may lead him back home, but at the same time he was saddened to leave his new friends. Speaking of which…

Link walked around the den tunnels- hallways he remembered- trying to find Ayleth. He wanted to see her once more before he left. However, his efforts proved fruitless.

" _Looking for someone?"_ a voice asked in his head. Link turned to look at Tristan.

" _Ayleth."_

Tristan gave an apologetic smile. _"She had to leave a short while ago to Kakariko. The southern archers had told her awhile back that the leader wanted her to come visit their headquarters- territory so to speak- and the notice just came today. She won't be back for another three days, at the least."_

Link's heart sank. He briefly considered waiting till she returned, but his home couldn't wait. Faron couldn't wait. He'd just have to hope that she'd forgive him for not finding a way to apologize to her in person.

Retracting away from Tristan's mind, Link gave a brief nod before making a beeline for his borrowed nest- bedroom. Epona's conscious brushed against his for a heartbeat- she'd sensed his sorrow. Link nudged her mind back; he'd tell her later. For now, he had to rest and prepare to leave.

XXX

Later that night, Link found himself too nervous to get a good night's sleep. When Eclipse contacted Link saying that they were waiting below his window, he stood up and grabbed his shiny tooth- dagger. He had considered leaving the pelts he wore behind, he'd grown up without any after all, but decided to wear them anyway. He'd be warmer with them.

Crossing the den, Link shoved the clear wall. It opened with a whoosh. Below, the forms of his sister and friend were barely visible, even with his excellent eyesight. It was as though the moon had decided to help them escape by cloaking her silver light.

Swinging his legs outside, Link began to utilize his tree climbing skills as he descended. When he touched down on the ground, he gave a quiet greeting, then leapt onto Epona's back. His body was still sore from his injuries, and his arm still had strange patterns across it, but otherwise he was healed.

As the trio jumped the stone wall and slunk away through the paths in the city, Link looked back only once.

XXX

When Zelda woke up the next morning, she couldn't help feeling slightly empty. Like a third of her was suddenly gone. The back of her right hand tingled and Zelda rolled her eyes. Her Triforce piece was probably just acting up. The princess proceeded to do the normal morning routine: get dressed, comb her hair, chew a mint leaf to clean her teeth and freshen her breath, slip on a pair of shoes, and head out.

She needed to find Cassius and talk to him about what had transpired at the meeting yesterday. She had been unable to do it then, as the young captain was suddenly informed of Ayleth's need to depart. As her commanding officer, he had the duty of reading the file, then sending her off.

Zelda stopped by Link's room. Over the past few days, it had become their custom for him to wait for her outside of it. However, he wasn't out there yet this morning. Strange.

"Link?" Zelda called. She waited a moment before opening it.

The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't in the room. Next, Zelda noticed how cold it was, as if someone had left the window open. As she quickly discovered someone had.

Gut clenching in sudden unease, Zelda fled the room to find her father.

XXX

"He's not in the castle anymore."

"How do you know?"

"Do you question me?"

"O-Of course not my Lord! I would never! But, what are we to do?"

"…Find him."

 **XXXXX**


End file.
